There's Nothing Romantic About Reality
by silenteccentric
Summary: When Hunter Clarington comes to Dalton Academy, he's focused, untalkative and not even remotely bi-curious. When Sebatian Smythe is forced to quit his Warbler's leadership, he's pissed as hell, snappish and certain to boycott the new captain as hard as possible. Let's see what happens then. / Huntbastian, because it's my favorite. Warning! MalexMale. Rating might be increased.
1. Couldn't Care Less

**Chapter 1: Maybe I'm lost but I don't need to be found**

_Song: "I Couldn't Care Less" By Leslie Clio_

When the Colorado Spings Military boardin schools principal asked him into his office and then told him with his usual perfectly blank face expression: "Dalton Academy, a private boy's school from Western Ohio, is offering you a full scholarship so you can lead their A-Capella-Show-Choir to a national championship.", Hunter Clarington fell silent for exactly one and a half minute and then asked calmly: "Can I bring my cat?"

To say his parents didn't feel happy about it would be a downright lie. His mother screeched hysterically for at least two full hours and his father threw a rather expensive miniature against the wall and then ordered Hunter to fetch him the hand broom and the brandy.

Later that night he helped him to get the trunk and then friendly reminded him that they were good catholic and Hunter shouldn't even dare to _think _about falling back in old patterns because God always watches him, home or not, and so did his father. Hunter remained silent and Walter Clarington gave his son a careless slap, just in case the silence was a sign of protest. Hunter didn't even blink.

* * *

><p>And so, after three hours between a nervous german tourist and a sleeping old man with dreads, Hunter leaves the plane and finds himself in a town that is a living dead cliché.<p>

_You gotta be kidding me, _he thinks when he walks past a group of elderly women, dressed like it was still the sixties and shamelessly throwing eager looks to his behind.

After he tells the taxi driver the adress he found on Dalton Academy's official website, he places Charlemagnes cage on his lap and observes the by-floating town through the dusty windows.

There's an extremely skinny girl with Miley-Cyrus-like hair and walking next to a corpulent black woman wearing heels that are too high to still be classy. Three middle school girls, looking cloned in their short skirts and white blouses. A ginger woman, polishing frantically her left shoe and a man in a vest, waiting patiently for her.

Dalton Academy is a huge building in baroque style, looking awfully out of place in this parochial ambiance. Hunter places Charlemagnes cage on a leather couch and breathes in his new home.

He feels like he's been dropped right into a play. Wooden panels, scuffed carpets and timper piling that smeels like bees wax. He's ot a notion that someone spend an high priced amout of time to this decoration and that this someone had an unhealthy bias towards european romanticism.

_"Now what's it gonna be, if you don't like my peaches then don't shake the tree."_

Hunter frowns. There are cushioned voices, buzzing and humming and beatboxing and one clear, male leading singer, filling the dignified hallways with unharmoniously modern tunes.

_"Maybe it's sad but it's easy, the sick ship rolls, it takes a little to please me."_

He leaves his trunk and a stunned, hissing Charlemagne in the foyer and climbs the staircase, following the music.

_"Go cross me off your list, no use to be a part of a world that don't exist."_

When he finds the room the voices come from, it's full of people, but no one says a word. They've all turned their back towards the doorframe and some heads are swinging gently in time with the music.

_"I'm giving up the fight, I never getting paid but somewhere there's a light."_

Hunter slips through the crowd until he can finally see the center of the room and the music.

_"I couldn't care less 'bout sunny or shine - I couldn't care less what broke me this time!"_

There are about twenty guys, all moving in perfect sync, all wearing rather careless, simple-hearted smiles on their faces. But in front of his background singers, there's the a guy who's different.

_"I couldn't care less, that's why I'm jammin' it out - I couldn't care less, that's all I care about!"_

Sebastian catches the newbies eye and his smug grin widens. _Well, well, let's see what we got there?_

_"Such a good drama, oh oh - Such a good drama, oh oh oh." _

Hunter sees the lead singer looking at him and instanty frowns. _No, Hunt, you're not here for that. _

_"I couldn't care less - that's all I care about!"_

The students start to applause enthusiastically the second the song's finished. Hunter gives it a few claps, but then folds his armes, watching audience cheerin and huging their choir. That's new for him. At his old school, he's always been asked to practice his club in the afternoon, so he won't disturb anyone.

Then he realizes the lead singer is standing right in front of him, a complacent smirk on his lips and his hand burrowed in the pocket of his trousers.

"You must be our new director. I'm Sebastian Smythe, captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Hunter shakes his hand, that he oh so grantfully pulled off his pocket, but frowns instantly. _Warblers? You gotta be kidding me?_

"It is out tradition that whenever we get a new member, even if it's only on the directing level, he gets an actual warbler. They're from a line that is - " Hunter's heard enough.

"Well, thanks a lot, but I've ot a cat, so I don't think this _actual _warbler would last for very long." He says, causing the grin of the plump student next to him, who's been proudly holding a covered cage, to fall off his face.

"Anyway, I'm Hunter Clarington from Colorado Springs, as you already seem to know. Also, I'm not your new _director, _I'm the new captain.

Your school's brought me here to leverage your .. _Warblers, _and I highly doubt that would be possible if I had to share that authority. Your little number here was quite sloppy, half of the tenors has completely lost rhythm after about ten seconds.

Also, your dancing steps are kind of unoriginal, don't you think? We've seen that side step for a houndred times.

Your lead voice was alright, I guess I'll think of giving you a few solos if you agree to learn the lyrics correctly - it's _drummin'_, not _jammin'._

Could someone show me my room now? My cat's still in the foyer and he's getting kind of scratchy if I let him in that cage for too long."

And with that, Hunter Clarington leaves a common room full of stunned faces.

_If I am bored though I'm bound, maybe I'm lost but I don't need to be found._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thanks for reading, droppin a review would be lovely. (: Oh, and I don't own Glee. Do I need to write that here? This is a fanfiction base, after all.


	2. Putting Your Spell (On Me)

**Chapter 2: Runway Baby, before I put my spell on you**

_Song: "Runaway Baby" By Bruno Mars_

The next day, when Sebastian enters the auditorium, the other Warblers are sitting in the front row, chatting and whispering and Hunter's not there yet. The ex-captain falls into a seat next to Jeff and crosses his arms, intending to look as inapproachable as possible.

"Where is he?" he snorts. "Thought military's always so accurate 'bout time. Is that a preconception?"

"No it's not." an amused voice answers when a tall figure enters the tage. Hunter is wearing his Dalton uniform now and Sebastian admids, teeths grinding, that it kind of suits him. It makes him look younger, a bit .. fresher. At least he thinks it's the uniform.

"Welcome to our very first meeting together, Warblers. I know you usually practise in the choir room, but I do appreciate to have a stage for today's programm."

Interested whispering. Sebastian can see the curiosity spreading and he doesn't like it. Hunter strools across the stage lazily, hand in his pockets, a smile lingering in the corner of his mouth. He doesn't look at all like the sullen boy yesterday who entered the common room a if he was investigating enemy's territory. He looks relaxed now.

"I did watch several videos of you performing, I read the choir's file and I took a look at your trophies down in the choir room. Not bad, actually, but there's a lot of unused potential between you all.

So, what I would like every single one of you to do now is to sing - solo. No backround, no dancing, just your voice. I need to hear it live so I can work out the best composition for us as a group."

Sebastian could see the others exchange looks. They're as irritated about their new captain wanting to reorganise their composition as excited about beeing able to sing solos. _He's giving them veggies hidden between candy,_ Seb thinks. _Bastard._

But then a voice says: "What about you?"

Everybody turns to look at Nick, who blushes immediately, but stays focused on Hunter onto the stage. "We haven't ever hear you sing, usually new members audition first. It's a tradition." he adds quickly, gulping.

"That's right." Sebastian speaks up. "How do we know you even know what you're doing?"

To his surprise (and annoyance), Hunter smiles.

"A reasonable objection." he says. "You're ready for a little inpromtu?"

They chuckle.

"Duh" Thad grins. "Question is: Are you?"

Hunter smirks.

"Hit it."

* * *

><p><em>"Well, look at here, look at here. Ah, what do we have? Another pretty thang ready for me to grab."<em>

Sebastian almost forgets to do his "ahhh" when Hunter starts to sing. Holy shit.

_"But little does she know that I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing, 'Cause at the end of the night it is her I'll be holding."_

If he thought the boy's changed compared to yesterday, he is now watching a rebirth on stage. Hunter's smiling, Hunter's moving, Hunter's flirting to everyone who randomly lays eyes on him right now. His whole behavior changes.

_"I love you so, that's what you'll say. You'll tell me: Baby, baby, please don't go away.  
>But when I play, I never stay. To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say."<em>

_The guy's an actor,_ he thinks, careful to not even let the tiniest hint of a smile show on his face. _Only question left is: is he acting when he is on or when he's off stage?_

_"Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby, before I put my spell on you."_

Sebastian catches Hunters look and for a split second, he could sweat that Hunter's stage smile turns into a real grin and he playfully lifts his eyebrows towards him.

_"You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling 'Cause everything you heard is true. Your poor little heart will end up alone 'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone."_

_Fuck, is he flirting with me? _Seb wonders and can't repress a small shiver. _I'm not that easy, Clarington._

_"So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby."_

* * *

><p>By the end of the song, the Warblers applaude enthusiasticly. Thad even whistles. No need to mention Sebastian doesn't clap his hands one single time.<p>

"That was ... extraordiary!" Jeff explaines, sourrounded by amazed nodds and grins. "I think we can totally put our show choir's future in your hands, dude."

Sebastian remarks that Hunters behavior chanes back once he leaves the stage. His shoulders tense instantly and he's wearing his chin higher.

_Putting your guard up, huh? _Seb frowns meditatively. He likes to think he's a people person and he'd bet his entire trust fond that this kid's got something to hide.

The Warblers perform short songs one by one, observed by their new captain who all but said a word. But when Sebastian rises to go on stage, bent on blowing this prig's head with his tune, he waves his hand.

"Not you. I've heard you yesterday. Sit."

For a few seconds the air is burning with silence.

Sebastian stares into Hunters eyes, unable to trust his voice.

Then, the other pulls his gaze away, looking bored: "Who's next?"

_You wanna challenge me, huh? You're _so g_oing to regret this, Clarington. _Sebstian promises and he swallows his anger and sits back down.

* * *

><p>"Smythe." Hunter calls him when they're leaving the auditorium by the end of the practise. Sebastian freezes and turns around, making sure his lifted eyebrow gives his face the perfect mix of arrogance and annoyance. He waits untill the Warbler close the door behind them.<p>

Hunter scribbles on a paper, obviously ignoring him. Sebastian snorts, _screw that_, and heads for the door.

"You may sit down." Hunter says, all but looking up from his paper. Sebastian bites back a snarky comment, lets go of the doorknob and turns around to loll into a seat. For a few seconds the other still doesn't pay him any attention. Just when Sebastian is about to choose the nasty nickname he's going to start his yelling tirade with, Hunter finally speaks up.

"I need your help with the Warblers."

Sebastian expected everything but that. For a second, he even drops his _Cooler-Than-You-_face expression. He then narrows his eyes.

"I don't need your pity."

"Good, because I don't pity you. I think you perfectly deserved what you got."

"You lockstepped, pathethic little piece of -"

"After what your principal told me, you pretty much screw it up. You didn't get The Warblers to win at sectionals, then you almost blinded one of their members, who coincidentally happened to also be a former student of this school, what surely didn't increase your popularity among his old friends - _your _glee clubbers. And let's not talk about the incident with the vocal coach."

Sebastian opend his mouth, doesn't find a reply that's loathsome enough and closes it again.

"Actually, I'm surprised the principal let you keep the leadership that long. I'd have kicked your ass months ago, for sure.

But you're lucky - because you get a second chance here. Let me make this clear: I've ot the captainship. I choose the songs. I decide who gets the solos. I have full authority and full responsability.

But you have The Warblers' trust."

Sebastian gulps. Hunter changed again. Not relaxed, not tentative - now he's focused, his eyes boring into Sebastians, claiming, predatory. And gosh, it's hot.

"I know you're not stupid, Smythe. I saw your file. I'd never have believed someone can pull as much crap as you and get away with it so easily.

You know your way around the madness, what you don't know is the method. You can manipulate, no doubt, but you can't actually _change _someone's mind. I can do that."

He blinks, noticing there's a mole right over Hunters lipline. _Change someone's mind, what the hell?_

"I leaded a show choir in a Militairy Academy. Have you any idea how many fucks they give about the arts in the army? I'll tell you. Not a single one. And do have you any idea how interested a guy who just enlisted is about singing and dancing? They fucking hate it. But I got them to sing and, damn, I got them to dance and we won. And I'll get _you _to win."

Sebastian didn't notice Hunter's leaned in untill the moment he pulls back again. His gaze is intense enough to melt steel.

"Now, Smythe, just say if you're with me or do you leave?"

Sebastian gulps. He has no choice. Not really.

"I say let's blow some asses."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>That's how I like my boys. Mean and seyy. I really hope I'm gettin' them right here. What do you think about my interpretation of Hunter? Thanks for reading!


	3. Not Much Like A Lover

**Chapter 3: Not much like a lover, More like a slave  
><strong>

_Song: "Blue Eyes" By Mika_

"Okay, everybody listen! We just got ourselfes our very first booking this year. Next Saturday, The Warblers will perform at Westervilles famous Onion market!"

There's canny applause, mainly frowns and bored faces, eying their new captain contemptuously.

"It's not famous, duh. It kind of sucks, there are only old people there." Thad argues and the rest nodds approvingly.

"Can hardly deny that." Sebastian rises and stands next to Hunter casually. "But one of these old people will be the manager of the entertainment company that organises this years Columbus' music festival. Seriously, I don't like onions either, but if he likes us we may not have to worry about any vegetable-related performances for any longer."

Surprised silence follows. "You set that up?" Jeff asks and looks at Hunter, impressed. The latter smiles. "Mr Freight is a friend of my uncle."

The Warblers mood obviously rises at once. Okay, the location seriously sucks, but for a gig in Columbus, they would even wear these hideous onion necklaces, even though they hoped they wouldn't have to. Their blazers would stink for weeks.

"So, we came up with a list of potential songs and you guys can vote for three today, okay?"

"We get to vote?" Nick asks.

"Sure." Hunter says and then remarks the stunned looks. "I thought democracy was common around here?"

"Yeah, well we thought .. now that .. huh - you get to decide .." they hush at the sight of Hunters raised eyebrow.

"I won't force you to anything." he simply states. "So, let's choose these songs."

* * *

><p>"Clarington!" Hunter waits for whoever called to catch up. It appeares to be one of the Warbler tenors. Zach. Or Sam?<p>

"I'm Scott, in case you don't remember." the boy grins. He looks a bit foreign, maybe asian.

"Tonight we're haging out at Tealeaves .. that's a bar, just around the corner. It's cool there. You wanna come?"

Hunter nods, certain he misunderstood the name of the place. Surely, no one would call a bar _Tealeaves._

"Cool." Scott grins. "See you at eight in the foyer."

* * *

><p>"So, Hunter .. how do you like it here? Sure is different from Colorado?" Scott aks and hands him a beer. <em>Tealeaves, <em>as ridicolous as the name is, turns out to be a comfy little bar with brock walls and scuffed sofas. Two other guys joined them, Ted and John. Or Jim. However.

"It is .. different. What I've seen of the town looked quite - narrow, if you understand? But I like your school. It's a lot nicer than I imagined."

John-Jim laughs: "_Narrow_ still is politely said. It's completely parochial, we know that. But yeah, Dalton's cool. We all dream of getting out of here one day tho. Some more than others."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like, making your way in the world, you know? See something else. And of course the gay dudes wanna get out of here the most."

Hunter freezes and the three of them look at him, frowning. "You don' have a problem with gays, do you? Because if you do, you'll have a pretty hard time at Dalton."

"I .. don't. I'm just not used with mentioning it just like that. The guys at Military School were pretty .. determined about things like that."

"I imagine." Scott grins. "But at Dalton we have a zero tolerance policy for bullying. It's 'like it or leave it' here."

"It just is kind of logical at an all-boys school, you know? People tend to .. you know. Figure things out here."

"I see." Hunter takes a sip of beer. "Are you guys .. gay?"

It is weird to ask it just like that. One month ago, Hunter would have gotten himself a few good punches, maybe nails in his shoes, hating whisper, complete ignorance. It's been so easy to be out of the pride back then.

"Ted and I got girlfriends." Scott smiles.

"I'm single and bi." John-James adds and gives him a grin. "But I'm not really looking for something eighter. You're straight I guess?"

"Yeah."

"That's fine. Hey, it's great that you're so cool with that issue. Blaine always used to say that prejudice is just ignorance. Anyways, you'll find out that all the clichés are just bullshit. Not every gay likes shoes and glitter and stuff and they aren't all menwhores eighter. Well, apart from Seb, maybe." The three laugh.

Hunter frowns surprisedly: "What about Sebastian?"

"You haven't noticed? He's kind of .. predatory."

John-James gives him a possessive look that doesn't suit his _not-looking-for-anything-_comment: "Just keep your distance and you'll be okay, Hun'."

_Don't call me that, _Hunter thinks and says: "Yeah, I will, thanks."

Sebstian didn't seem predatory to him. A spoiled snob? Most definitely. Predatory? No. But then again, he's Hunter Clarington, after all.

* * *

><p>Sebastian grins when he opens the door.<p>

"What an unexpected honour."

"Be grateful." Hunter answers and enters the room. Daltons residential area are all built in the same way: a small doorway with three doors - One bathroom and two bedrooms to the left and the right. It's a private school, after all.

Sebastian leads Hunter to the left and lets him it. The bed is ruffled, but the rest of the room looks clean. There are books, Hunter remarks in surprise. Lots of books.

"Have a seat." Sebstian nods towards the desk and then sits down right next to him. He doesn't wear his blazer or tie.

"I wanted to talk about the song list for the Onion market. I do accept that you guys already have a few classic performances but there's this one that just needs to be worked o-"

"We could have talked about that in the common room." Sebastian interrupts and tils his head. _Green_, Hunter decides. His eyes are green.

"I don't want the others to interrupt us."

"Scott told me you hung out with him and his lap dogs. They surely told you to stay away from me. They're all boring bitches."

_Wow, _Hunter thinks. _Front attack? What a rare tactic._

"And there you are, coming all the way right into my bedroom. Am I smelling the scent of rebellion here?"

They stay silent for a while, not blinking. Hunter's well aware that Sebastian is trying to hit on him and usually he would have turned him down at the speed of light, but he hesitates. Somehow, he likes this guy, likes how he doesn't give a fuck.

"Maybe I just don't like people to tell me what to do."

The other boys lips spread into a grin and Hunter can't help to smirk lightly too.

* * *

><p>"So - you're gonna ask him out?"<p>

Hunter chokes and starts coughing. Elliott gives him a knowing look and even if his face is a bit pixelated, because Skype sucks, Hunter can tell he grins like a Chesire cat.

"What the fuck, Elliott!" he manages to spit out when he made sure he's not dying from crisps "Asking him out, hell! I'm straight, remember?"

"But Sebastian's not, is he?"

"No, he's not, but I don't give a fuck."

"Hm, I just thought you might, you know ... now that you got out of that Militairy -"

"Well, you're wrong." Hunter says, gaining back breath and dignity. They fall silent for an instand, his best friend suspiciously eyeing him through the webcam and half of the United States.

"Well .. how are you then, Hunt?"

Hunter sights. He knows Elliott since they were five and, even if he hasn't really seen him in three year for ... reasons, he still knows him better than anyone else - what makes these kind of questions perfectly rhetorical.

"I'm okay, seriously, Ellie. Stop looking like a mother hen. Tell me about you. How have you been?"

"I'm good, really, I am. I just found this amazing new artist on YouTube, his channel is called _BroadwayDreamsAboutPorcelain _and he covers show tunes. It's really great, I'll send you a link, yeah?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"So - you're gonna ask him out?"<p>

Sebastian looks up from the books he's reading. Nick looks particularily concerned today.

"Ask him out?" Seb laughs and turns the page. "That sounds an awful lot like dating."

"Yeah, well, I thought you liked the guy so why not try dating?"

"Because dating's boring. Besides, it's too late. We already fucked and you know how fast my interest disappeares after that."

Nick sights and throws a look of reproach towards Jeff, who's laying on his bed and totally ignoring the entire conversation. When he notices the omnious silence, he looks up from his Nintendo and sees Nick's glare. "Oh .. yeah. Seb, you should totally do exactly what .. what Nicky's been proposing."

"What .. _settle_? Hilarous. Shall I start cooking now too?"

"Oh .. that was what he proposed? Screw what I said, don' listen to Nicky."

"_Jeff!_"

"Sorry, honey, but you gotta admit that Seb is just not the type. He'd make any nice guy freaking miserable."

"True." Sebastian says without any shame and thows his book towards Jeff.

Nick sights at his hopelessly incorrible best friend and his enchantingly incorrible boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>"Ohh, your heart is broken to your surprise. You're sick of crying for blue eyes. So tired of living misunderstood. Think hard, woman. I think you should."<em>

Thad gives the empty auditorium a wide smile and Hunter takes an inner note to remind the sopranos to stay in rythm. They tend to rush and mess everything up.

_"Come, sorrow is so peculiar, it comes in a day, then it'll never leave you. You take a pill, wonder if it will fix you. They wonder why sorrow has never left you."_

Sebastian spins and the rest of the Warblers follows, just one second after. _The shifting looks good,_ Hunter decides.

_"I'm talkin' bout blue eyes, blue eyes - what's the matter, matter?" _

Thad joins in. His high notes are shaky._  
>"Blue eyes, blue eyes - What's the matter matter? So blind, so blind. What's the matter with you?"<em>

When the choir finishes, Hunter stays silent for three whole seconds. No one dares to say a word. Mental thrill. Such an easy trick, such a great effect.

He then claps his hands and can't supress a grin when they twitch at once.

"That was not bad, not bad at all! I think we can call that an effort. Thad, I'll help you with vocal coaching for the hights. Luke, Nathanael, Elias, you gotta practice to the metronome, allright? Everybody else, we gotta work about that leg work! See you all tomorrow!"

The Warblers leave, chatting and laughing and, altogether, beeing incredibly boy-next-door-ish. Hunter wonders if they know about climate warming and toxic gas attacks.

"Hun, wait up!" Scott yells and Hunter feels a hand on his shoulder. _Too slow, Hunter._

But then, the hand wanders to his ellbow and he's pulled around to see Scott baffled and aboiled face. Sebastian gives the latter a smile that's as smug as it's fake, his hand still on Hunters forearm.

"Sorry, Snowy, Hun-Hun's got plans but I'm sure you can find another chewing bone somewhere or a tree that needs to be pissed at. See ya, Scottie!"

When they leave the auditorium, Sebastian lets go off his arm: "Come on, Captain, the game's on."

"I there any point in asking where we're going?"

"Hm, let me pose a question first: they always talk about how their code of ethics is sacred to the army."

" .. yeah?"

"So what do you think about spying?"

"Haven't you seen the news?"

Sebastian grins satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Okay, the last comment was kind of inappropriate. I'm not trying to get political here. I just couldn't resist. Please forgive me, I'm not making fun of anything .. not earnestly.

As you might remark, I've aboslutely no clue about music, so whatever Hunter is saying probably makes no sense at all. He's just supposed to sound professional.

Also, in the next chapter, we'll see McKinley! Huhu! Just one genius idea of mine. Don't mention it.

Thanks for your reviews, I'm trying, ok? I'm trying! :D Please be kind.


	4. I know that I'm not all that you got

**Chapter 4: I know that I'm not all that you got**

_Song: "We are young" By FUN_

Sebastian drives like a madman. Hunter has to literally force his hand from clinging to his seat, because _fuck, _they could be dead any second.

"The _New Directions _is the glee club of McKinley High, a school in Lima." Sebstian explains while completely ignoring the speed limit and apparently having his foot _glued _to the gas pedal.

"They are rude, noisy, unhygienic and, on the whole, have an alarming affinity to a group of bamboos. But, and I truly hate to admit it and if you ever quote me on that, I'll deny I ever said it - they have some rather good singers. One of them is Blaine Anderson."

_Blaine always used to say that prejudice is just ignorance, _Hunter remembers.

"He transfered schools to be with his boyfriend, Hummel. You'll remark him. He's the rudest and noisiest out of them all."

Hunter nodds and gulps as a "Stop"-sign rushes by.

A lot faster than legal, they enter Lima. McKinley is a rather ugly building and the vehicels in the parking lot remind Hunter of a junk yard. Sebastians silver polo stands out like a race horse in a flock of mules.

"And now? You don't really think they let us just walk in and watch them practice, do you?" Hunter snaps, still affected by the near-death experience that is Sebs driving.

"Of course not. To get in, we need to blend." the boy grins. _Duck in the water._

Hunter frowns when Sebstian hands him a pack of clothes.

"What's that?"

"Our costumes. We look far too much like people who have regular acces to a shower for now. Don't forget this is a public school."

Hunter opens his mouth to protest, but the view of Sebastians bare torso shuts him up quickly enough. He turns his head.

"You're okay?" Sebastians asks flirtiously, but hushes once when he sees the look on Hunters face.

"I'm fine." Hunter answers and changes out of his own shirt and throws over whatever Sebastian just gave him. It's just a black shirt though. That smells like Armani perfume.

"Is that yours?"

"Yeah." Sebastian answers and puts on a flat cap. When Hunter looks at him, he can barely supress a laughter. A checked shirt, the cap and suspenders make Sebastian look like a grind.

"I gotta hide good, they already know me." the boy defends himself. Hunter grins.

* * *

><p>The halls are empty when they enter. Most of the students have already left school or they're in class, Sebastian assumes. Or they're trying to make a bit money by searching through dumpsters for empties.<p>

Hunter keeps quiet as he walks next to him. Luckily, Sebastian gave him the shirt that's already formfitting on himself. He can see every inch of Hunters defined muscles through the tensed fabric.

Prom seems to be close, there are posters on the wall, inviting him to vote for various prom-queen-and-king-candidants. One good thing about an all-boys-school: No one really takes Prom seriously. And there are always desperate virgins, longing for him to take them home and show them how much they don't need a relationship.

Of course Sebstian believes in love. He just doesn't believe that it'll ever happen to him.

He's been there and it was a nightmare. Not like the movies, not at all. Just hurt and shame and guilt.

He remembers last night when, after Nicks stern advice, he met up with his recent toyboy, and told him how he felt - or rather not felt - about him. When he thinks about the appalled look on the boys face and the tears when he tried to clutch Sebastians arm, he almost feels guilty. _But it's not your fault, _he resolutely reminds himself. _You never __**ever **__implied anything that would make him think you'd want more. Who ever wants more, anyway?_

He snorts and Hunter frowns.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't stand the smell of public schools."

"You're not really tolerant, are you?"

"I am. Just not towards poorness."

Sebastian turns to climp the staircase, but he still can see the pitiful look on Hunters face. _Pity all you want, I ain't gonna change. Not even for abs like yours._

They enter a dark, small room that Sebastian presumes is a broom closet, but there's light on the other side and - most importantly - music.

_"Give me a second I - I need to get my story straight."_

"Is that-?" Hunter asks, but Sebastian _"Shh!"_s him. They sneak ahead, ears perked up.

_"My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the empire state."_

Sebastian recognizes Rachel Berrys high, clear voice. God, he hates how she can hold nearly every existing note. He despises exhibitionism, excluded his own, of course.

_"My lover, she is waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar."_

Suddenly, he bumps into a firm something and stumbles. He can already taste the floors thick coat of dirt when an arm vehemently grips his waist.

_"And I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget."_

When he turns his head, there's a well-formed nose slightly brushing against his own.

_Whoa, bedroom eyes, _is all he can think.

_"But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back."_

For a probably imagined moment, Hunter returns his look, arm still around his waist (_hi there, biceps_!), the distinctive chin tensed, an admirably cold pair of grey eyes under puckered brows and, holy shit, he takes Sebastians breath away. It is one of these moments that would be time-lapsed in a movie.

_"So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home."_

But then, Hunter puts him back on his feets and lets go. Sebastian gulps and looks for his flat cap, which fell off his head right into the bucket he stumpled over. He decides to let it there.

_"Tonight we are young. So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun."_

Hunter tilts his head towards the door in front of them and Sebastian remembers why they're actually here. He nodds and they cross the doorframe.

* * *

><p>They're on a metall balcony, looking down in an auditorium that is remarkably smaller than the one in Dalton. The stage is lightened and the singing people follow a loose choreography. A man with curly, hort hair sits in the front row and watches them.<p>

_"Now I know that I'm not all that you got, I guess that I, I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart."_

The current singer is a square-shouldered guy in a plaid shirt. He looks perfectly average in Hunters opinion, but he has a pretty strong voice. The rest of the club members is dancing around, in the fore an asian guy skillfully spinns around a slim blond girl. Hunter now understand Sebastians previous comment about a _diversity club. _He's never seen so many so different people in one room.

_"But our friends are back, so let's raise a toast, cause I found someone to carry me home."_

Now the tall guy is detached by a boy that looks like a dwarf next to him.

Hunter can feel Sebastian straighten next to him, so that must be Blaine. _A shame the Warblers lost him, _Hunter thinks. _His voice would fit in my arrangement so perfectly._

_"Tonight we are young, so let's the set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun."_

Blaine now puts out a hand which is grapped by a lanky boy in ridicolously tight jeans.

_That'll be his boyfriend then. _

_"Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight."_

_Holy fuck, that's some soprano! _Hunter can't help but regretting that he joined the Warblers _after _that kid left. He could use a high pitch onto his boys' growling.

_"So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home tonight."_

When the song finishes, everyone start cheering and hugging. Hunter can see the tall guy rasing a brunette, short girl and spinning her around lightly. The teacher with the curly hair claps his hands: "Good job guys! That truely was amazing!"

_What, isn't he going to mention the messed dancing steps of the giant? Or that the black girl barely even moved at all? Or that one guy, who got his dreadlocks caught on the foureyes' wheelchair and needed to follow him around the whole performance?_

Apparently, he's not. Hunter wonders if he even wants his glee club to win.

Sebastian plucks at his shirts brink and they turn around and go back into the equipment room.

"So?" the younger boy says. "What do you think?"

"Hm, you were right. Great voices, tons of wasted potential. That'll be a breeze."

Sebastian laughs.

* * *

><p>"Now, if that isn't our gay little mermaid. I never thought that'd be possible but that haircut actually looks even more ridiculous on you than the last one."<p>

They turn around to see the staff room door open and a boastful, bronzed face looking at them. Sebastian can feel his brain immidetly switching to _Bitchfight-Mode_, like everytime he sees the sassy latina.

"Well, Shaqueera, if one day I ache for looking as if l sell blowjobs for boob-implants, I asure you, I'll be more than happy to get your advice on hairstyling."

"That'd actually be an improvement, because right now you like your blowjobs are for free, manwhore."

She crosses her arms and lifts her eyebrows and right when he opens his mouth again to tell her what she can et for free, he can feel the weight of a hand on his forearm.

"Now, Sebastian, that's no manner to talk to a lady." Hunter smiles and gently pushs him back.

_There it is again_, Seb thinks. _Out of nothing, his whole attitude changes. Just like when he's on stage. _

"And who are you?" Santana asks feisty, but involuntary takes a step back when approaches.

Hunter stops right in front of her, lowering his head to look straight into her eyes. Sebastian cannot blame her for swallowing.

"I'm Hunter Clarington." the other man answers, not blinking at all.

"So, I suppose you're Siegfrieds new Roy?" she snapps but it sounds defensive.

Hunter totally ignores the comment and takes another step further. It's obvious how much the girl struggles to not move back, but she manages.

"Look, bonny, Sebastian and I are going to leave now and it'd be charming of you to not tell anyone you've seen us around here. Okay?"

Santana blinks a few times and then shakes her head: "Nice try, but I'm a declared girl lover and it'll take more than a sniff of your manly scent to hypnotize me."

Hunter grins. Sebatian doesn't like that.

"What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez."

"Okay, Santana Lopez, what does it need to make you forget this meeting?"

She thinks for a moment.

"Two hundred bugs."

Hunter frowns, but then turns to look at Sebastian. "I'll give it back to you."

He sights and pulls out his wallet. "I cannot believe we're actually paying her."

Santana grins and takes the notes, carefully counting them when they leave.

"Hey, six-pack!"

Hunter turns around again and lifts his eyebrows.

"You're pretty hot." She smiles and checks him out head to toe.

Hunter chuckles.

"But unlike you, I'm not for sale."

With that, he turns around to leave. Sebastian revels in Santanas indignant expression.

"SNAP." he smirks and follows his captain.

* * *

><p>When Hunter gets to his room this night, he feels deeply confused and doesn't evem know why and about what. He strips of Sebastians tight shirt and tosses it aside. Charlemagne meows and immediately lays down on it, purring.<p>

There's a chuckle from his bed.

"I've always hated that damn cat."

Hunter freezes. Because this is _fucking impossible._

He turns, very, very slowly.

"Why are you here?" he asks when he can finally trust his voice again.

She gives him a compassionate smile and gets up, waving her long blonde hair casually aside.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing, Hunt." Kitty says and then throws her arms around his neck for a tight hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: BAM BAM BAM! <strong>What a terrible cliffhanger. I actually want to intrude more characters in this, it's getting kind of boring, isn't it? Looking foward to the next chappie. :)


	5. Who's gonna hold you?

**Chapter 5: Who's gonna hold you when things aren't so bright?**

_"She looks to me" By The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

The room is dark and sweaty bodies block Elliott as he tries to make his way to the bar. When he just moved to New York, going to gay bar by himself felt embarassing and a bit forbidden. Now it just feels normal.

"Hey darling." the bartender says and winks at him. She already knows him and ignores a few guys who's already been waiting impatiently in order to handle him his usual beer.

Of course ordering something else wouldn't be a problem here. Most men do. Back home in New Jersey, Elliott used to hate beer because everyone would drink it like water, but here it's something extravagantly basic to order. He actually likes it.

"Hey sexy." A hoarse voice right next to him says and when Elliott looks up he sees a tall, muscular guy, bald skull and not bothering to wear a shirt underneath his chintzy denim waistcoat. Elliott sights and turns away. Of course thats rude, but he already learned that politely faked interest won't get him anywhere here. Men like this one usually think he's a cheap fuck. What he isn't.

His phone buzzes and he looks down to find a message of his best friend.

_Hunter: Kitty's here! Can you fcking explain that?!_

He chuckles and sweeps a strand of his azure colored hair out of his eyes. He hasn't seen Kitty in forever, but he clearly remembers the sassy blond chick, tartly and naughty and tough.

She'll give Hunter one hell of a time but Elliott is not worried.

Sometimes, his best friend needs one to give him hell to fall from his high horse and move his overly disciplined ass.

He orders another beer and starts typing.

* * *

><p><em>Elliott: Give her my love! But I didn't send her, if that's what you're asking, my dear friend-who's-panicking-at-the-slightest-hint-of-spontaneity.<em>

"I fuck spontaneity!" Hunter growls and tosses his phone and Elliotts message aside.

"You fuck whom?" Kitty asks interested and looks up her nails, which he's been painting for like an hour. Girls.

"No one." he answers and gives her an annoyed look, which only makes her grin and lick her lips.

"That's good news for me." she winks and closes her nail polish bottle.

Hunter grints his teeths. "It's bad news for everyone. Besides, I told you you can't stay here."

She makes a face and rolls over, so she's lying on her belly on his bed. Charlemagne comes at once and lies in the slight curve of her back. Kitty smiles.

"You're such a prude, Hunt. I bet the other boys have girls staying over all the time."

"They actually haven't. If any, they have other boys."

She plays with her hair and looks exactly like the cat on her back.

"Then you're blending right in here, aren't you?"

"I'm not gay."

"I'm not saying you're gay, I'm just not saying that you're not."

"Why are you here, Kitty?"

She purses her lips.

"I missed you."

"No, you didn't."

"You missed me."

"No, I didn't."

"Jay broke up with me."

"Good. He was an asshole."

"Because I'm pregnant."

Silence floats the room when Hunter tries to understand.

Kitty didn't change her face expression or the pitch of her voice the slightest, she just said it like she was talking about the weather.

".. you're pregnant."

"Yes."

"You're fifteen and you're prenant from a guy who lives in a factory building."

"He actually got kicked out there. Now he's living in this empty boathouse at the lake."

"Fuck, Kitty." Hunter spits out after an eternity, strolling around hectically and not looking at her, not even once.

She doesn't say anything, just watches him and blinks like the cat she is in his eyes. Just a kitten.

"Fuck, you fucking need to stop beeing so .."

"Slutty?"

He freezes as if she slapped him. Kitty blinks calmly, returning his look. He then shakes his head and knees down in front of her, taking her face between his hands and gently pats her cheek with his thumb.

"I wanted to say _careless._"

"My mother says I'm a slut."

"Your mother never had a clue about anything anyways."

Kitty looks at him and he can see how scared she is. There's an entire chasm full of fear in her eyes.

"It's good you came." he finally says. "I'm pissed off like hell, but you did the right thing.

Kitty, you need to realise that this is your life. Start fucking valueing it."

She gives him grin.

"I knew, you'd support me. You'd support me in the rudest way possible, but you'd do it."

"Of course, you irresponsible little brat."

And then her surface shatters into pieces and she starts crying.

* * *

><p>When he wakes up the next morning, Sebastian throws a pillow towards his alarm clock before he realised it hasn't been ringing. Saturday, for gods sake.<p>

It takes half an hour for him to find a reason to get out of bed. He finally decides he wants to visit Hunter, bring a coffee, discuss some Warbler buisness and basically just find an excuse to stare at him.

Twenty minutes later, he knocks at Hunters dorms door and opens without beeing asked to.

He freezes on the doorstep.

Hunter's laying on the bed, his hair ruffled and his arm warpped around a slender, blond girl that has her face burried in his chest and is, apparently, deeply asleep.

Hunter however has his eyes open and blinks lazily at Sebastian.

After a few second of bare shock, Sebastian raises the two coffee cups in his hands and lifts his eyebrows. Hunter nodds and crawls out under the girl, puts on his shoes and blazer and follows Sebastian outside.

"Thanks." he says and takes the cup. Sebastian lends them out of the dorm and past the Dalton Academy Green House.

He opens the glass door and lets them in.

It's only slightly warmer inside, but it feels like they entered an entirely new world. There are plants with huge leaves and weird roots and Sebastian loves it.

It's kind of .. sticky. A naughty kind of sticky.

"That's a weird place to have coffee." Hunter says but follows him anyway.

"It's my favorite." Sebastian answers and smirks. "I feel like Alice in Wonderland here."

Hunter grins and lifts a leave that blocks their way.

It's a funny equivalent to a gentleman opening the door for a lady and Sebastian can't help but chuckle.

"So .. you're straight as a line, aren't you?" he finally asks when they sat down on a rock right next to an pond full of algas.

This whole scene feels entirely unreal, two boys in school uniform drinking coffe in the middle of a jungle.

Hunter frowns and takes a sip before answering.

"Kitty's not my girlfriend. Neither my ex, if that's what you're thinking."

Sebastian lifts his head in surprise.

"She was the girlfriend of my roommate in Colorado. God, I hated him, that little fucker. I met her at a night out and we became friends."

"Wasn't he jealous?"

"No. My .. reputation didn't make me an equal rival in his eyes."

Sebastian frowns. If _his _lover would be friends with someone as hot as Hunter, he'd go nuts for sure.

Hunter catches his look and shakes his head lightly, so Seb does nothing but bumping their coffee cups together for a second.

He didn't think of Hunter as someone who might got bullied. He doesn't appear as if he'd let anyone mess with him.

But then again, how can you ever know what is someone like on the inside?

"And now she's pregnant and she's here because her mother threw her out and she's got nowhere to stay and she's scared and _fuck_."

He buries his face in his hands and Sebastian can't think about one single helpful thing to say.

Comforting someone is not exactly his area. Comforting someones _cock,_ okay. But an entire person? Mentally and stuff? How the hell do other people do that?

He finally decides to gently pet Hunters shoulder. The weird thing is that he _wants _to console him, he _wants _him to be better and he _wants _his problems to vanish into the air. He just has no idea _how_.

"It's gonna be .. okay?" he tentatively says but Hunter just snorts.

"Of course it won't. There's no fucking fairy that'll show up or a grateful relative or something. Things like this don't happen in reality."

"No, they don't." Sebastian agrees and gets up.

"Come on." he says and throws their empty coffee cups into the pond. The gardener will fish it out eventually.

"I've got an idea. Not to solve your problems, but to make your friend feel better."

Hunter raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why would you help me?"

"I'm bored." Sebastian answers nonchalatly and gives him a grin. "Besides, I heard helping people is good for your karma."

Hunter shakes his head: "You're not like what they say."

"What do they say?"

"That you're a slut."

Sebastian falls silent for a moment. People used to call him that all the time and he doesn't give a fuck. But he doesn't want Hunter to. It oddly .. hurts.

He then shrugs and turns around.

Slut or not, Hunter follows him.

* * *

><p>When Kitty wakes up, she's got a text.<p>

_Hunter: Auditorium is the 3rd room 1st floor. Come, when you're awake._

She gets up and looks around. Last night, she barely gave any attention to the room and now remarks that it is barely remarkably indeed. There's little personal items, just a few books and Hunters laptop. She smiles when she finds the little plastic Santa she gave him last year for christmas itting on his cupboard. Right next to an empty can of beer. he knows the can and she knows why Hunter will never be able to throw it away. He's so nostalgic.

Kitty gets up and dressed and out of the room before Hunters cat has the time to think that's maybe it's time for her breakfast and maybe it just needs to scratch the human to this finding as well.

The auditorium is not hard to find. It's empty though. Kitty sits down in the fron row and waits.

_"Looks to me like heaven sent, no lullaby kids, no 5%. Any way you want to cut that cake.  
>She's dyin' from the likes of abandonment."<em>

It's a male voice and it sings acapella. When Kitty turns around, she sees a student coming down the stairs towards her.

_"Lost in the valley without my horses, she needs somebody to hold."_

He's tall and obviously gay, concluding from the way his hair is styled out of his face. Still, he's handsome. In a lanky, coolish kind of way.

_"It looks to me like heaven sent this for your roughest night."_

Kitty turns around and sees that Hunter came on stage and looks at her, hand in his pockets, the shape of his face accented by the shadows of the dimmed stage lights. She remembers the first time she's heard him sing and gulps.

_"She looks to me, she looks to me all right."_

She shudders at the words. Hunter starts moving and sits down on the stages edge, where the lanky boy joins him.

_"Who's going to take you home and hold you when things aren't so bright. She looks to me, she looks to me all right."_

When they sing together, there's a fine, scratchy harmony in the music, as if their voices aren't quite meant to combine, but tey're not giving a fuck.

_"It's a long walk down those tracks. It's a dirty walk in, it's a dirty walk back."_

Hunters voice fills the room like honey dropping from the walls. The tall guy turns his head and looks at him and for a moment, Kitty thinks she can see her own fear in his eyes.

_"Gonna learn a way too much. Shootin' dope in the back of a Caddillac Jack."_

Their ellbows touch, Hunt sitting and the other one leaning next to him, and Kitty feels lonely.

_"Slow down the road to my back forty, she needs somebody to hold."_

_He's happy here, _Kitty thinks. _Hunt is happy here. He doesn't smile or cheer, but he's happier than I've ever seen him._

_"It looks to me like heaven sent this for your roughest night. She looks to me, she looks to me all right."_

When they finish, she bites her lips and blinks the tears out of her eyes. Fuck it, that must be the hormons.

The two boys look at her and she can't help but sniff.

"T-thanks." she finally manages and Hunter jumps off the stages edge and kisses her forehead roughly.

"It's okay." he says and she laughs shakily.

"That's Sebastian." he introduced and the tall boy gives her a smile.

"Kitty." she says and checks him out head to toe.

_No, _she decides. _Not good enough for Hunter._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Thanks for the reviews, guys. Really helps me motivating to keep writing. :) So, what do you think? I'm not really satisfied with Kitty's presentation, but I guess it's normal that she's not all bitchy an tough if she's in such a hard situation. I just wanted to show a different side of Hunter and maybe dip into his past a bit. Do you want more Elliott scenes?  
>And I really wanted to use a RHCP Song, I just love them so fucking much.<p> 


	6. Open Up My Eager Eyes

**Chapter 6: Open up my eager eyes**

_Song: "Mr Brightside" By The Killers_

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Hunter frowns at Sebastians knowing smirk, hesitates and nods then. "Allright. We're doing this."

"Great." the younger man says, pulls the pencil out and marks the changement on the paper that is the theoretical base for the Warblers' newest choreography.

"Though I still find it a bit 90's, don't you?"

"Yeah totally, but that's exactly why we're doing it." Sebastian grins like a five year old and Hunter gives in. He already learned that it's easier to humor his co-captain in that kind of nonsignificant decisions than fighting for half an hour about one single dance move. Plus, most of the time Sebastian's perfectly right. Of course Hunter never tells him that.

Sebastian sights and gets up: "I need another coffee, joining me?"

"Sure. Just get them and I'll think about this weird step rate here. For real, that's gonna look as if they're having epileptic seizure on stage."

Seb grins and makes his way through Lima Bean towards the counter. Of course they could work and have coffee at Dalton, or at least in Westerville, but habits die hard and, seriously, sometimes that priggish town just annoys the hell out of Sebastian. Not that Lima would be any less priggish.

When he gets back, Hunter canceled half of the refrain performance and chews now on Sebastians pencil.

"There you go." he handles him the paper cup and sits down, taking a look at Hunter's latest notifications.

The latter frowns now, looking at the cup. "Wait .. you actually know my coffee order?"

"No, I don't. No freaking time for stuff like that. I just took what was cheapest."

Sebastian gives him a casual smirk and Hunter chuckles. He takes a sip and makes a face in disgust, but Seb just laughs at him.

* * *

><p>"Elliott, that's Sebastian. Seb, Elliott, my childhood friend from Colorado .."<p>

".. who then moved to New Jersey and currently made it to New York City!" Elliott adds and grins through the webcam. His hair shines azure on Hunters computer screen.

"Hi, Elliott." Sebastian grins and waves. "Oh, wow, so that's you in almost-person. Hunter won't shut up about you."

"Yeah, he's such a gossip, isn't he?"

They laugh at Hunters annoyed face and Kitty, who's laying on his bed behind them, joins. She lifts her head to peek at the computer screen and asks: "Hey, Eli, when did you dye your hair?"

"Last month. I saw _Blue Is the Warmest Colour _and I couldn't resist."

"Looks pretty badass. May I call you Mr. Drag King?"

"I would have totally agreed if we were still in Colorado, but here everyone's actually dressing totally spacy. I swear, in a bus full of random New Yorkers, I'd look pefectly trustworthy."

"Sounds great." Kitty grins and crawls Charlemagne, who already considers her as his new possessor. Or rather his new possession.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Sebastian, but I actually gotta go. I have a date."

"Congratz." Hunter grins and Elliott blows him a kiss through the net.

"We should totally meet in person one day tho." Sebastian adds and casually leans his left shoulder against Hunters. The latter freezes for a moment but relaxes then.

Kitty shakes her head gently and wonders how slow men can be.

"Sure thing." Elliott anwers and grins. "You and Hunt can just come and visit me over a weekend, how does that sound?"

"G-great." Hunter says, still distracted by Sebastians weight against his shoulder. "I'll text you."

"Bye then!" Eli waves and finishes the call.

"So" Kitty breaks the silence and she purrs almost as abviously as the cat on her lap. "Eli's doing good, isn't he? Having a date and all?"

"It seems so." Hunters says and gets up to sit down on the bed next to her. Sebastian lolls on her other side and pulls out a finger to let Charlemange sniff at it.

"So, when are you gonna tell me how you all actually know each other?" Seb asks when the cat finishes hissing at him and flees back into Kittys arms.

"Well, I told you, Kit was my roommates girl, back then."

"Yeah, but I've only twice seen Eli in person. But we used to have group chats all the time and he's an hilarious mail-partner."

"You've only seen him twice? But .. wasn't he living in Colorado as well?"

"He moved when we were fifteen, so almost four years ago, before I got to the Academy and met Kitty. Haven't seen him since. When Kitty met him it was in Paramas, because she has an aunt there."

"But why? Okay, New Jersey isn't exactly next door and it isn't the most thrilling of vacation destinations either, but in three years, you should have been able to organize something?"

Hunter and Kitty exchange a look and Sebastian can feel the tension.

There's something, something basic, something he's missing and if they let him know, it'll be an enormous sign of confidence.

"My .. parents were careful not to let me see Eli." Hunter finally answers and pets Charlemagne abstractedly.

"But why?"

"Because he's gay. He came out in middle school and it was quite a disaster to be honest. When my parents learned about it, they forbid me to keep contact with him. My parents are kind of .."

"Narrow-minded." Kitty says and Hunter nodds. His eyes are deep and cold and he's watching his cat. Sebastian can tell he skips a lot by resuming the situation like this.

"Well, I didn't do what they said so they sent me to Colorado Springs Military boarding school.

Eli moved away shortly after.

We don't have any proof, but I guess I can thank my parents for that too. My father was an important sponsor of Elis dads company."

They fall silent and Sebastian - again - doesn't know what to do, just like in the green house. He wonders if it'll always be like that, Hunter opening himself up carefully and him, standing there and beeing perfectly useless.

He covers Hunters hand with his own, what feels weird, because now they're both having their hands on the cat. But Hunter doesn't pull away and the breathing frequency of the animal kind of feels like their touch produces something organic, something living.

Hunter finally lifts his head to looks at him and Sebastian can literally feel the head wind as he's falling hard.

_Those lips,_ he thinks. _Gosh, those lips. And moles. And these lashes and skin and the shape of these eyes. Fuck, I'm in trouble._

"May I leave you boys alone?" Kitty harshly interrupts their moment and grins wide. Charlemagne gets up at the sound of her voice and their hands seperate again.

Hunter clears his throat and gets up to do whatever alibi-activity he's made up. Sebastian catches Kittys look and it says _If you hurt my best friend, I'm gonna kill you._

Sebastian shrugs and crosses his arms, while eye-anwering: _I'm trying, okay? _

* * *

><p><em>"I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta, gotta be down, because I want it all."<em>

Jeff gives the nearly empty market place a beaming smile and Hunters starts to quail.

It's a grey, windy November day and the Westerville Onion Market looks looks dull and cheerless. A few tourists stroll halfheartedly around the stalls, give the rattly wooden stage a pitiful look and turn to search for the next McDonalds.

_"It started out with a kiss - how did it end up like this? It was only a kiss .."_

Sebastian replaces Jeff in the front line and Hunter follows him. Their gazes look and Hunter can't help the small smile crawling up his lips when he sings:

_"It was only a kiss."_

Kitty sits on a bench not far from the stage, a cup of coffee in hands and perfectly aware that she's the only one paying attention on the market.

_"Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag."_

Jeff, Sebastian and Hunter now start singing together and an elderly couple stops on their way to the next onion stall to listen to them.

_"Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick and it's all in my head."_

Sebastian spread his arms while the rest of the Warbler move in perfect sync behind his back and Hunter sees satisfied that there's not one single step out of the choreo.

_"But she's touching his—chest. Now, he takes off her dress. Now, let me go! I just can't look its killing me and taking control."_

Jeff and Sebastian sing together and a small group of people enters the market place. It takes a few second for Hunter to notice he knows them. A blond, tall girl pushes the wheelchair of a spectacled, nerdy looking guy. Next to them walks the small girl with the big voice, arms linked with a gangly boy in red laquerted boots.

_"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis."_

The Warblers chant now together and Hunter is just a little bit proud. _Sounds good, _he thinks, and he can see this thought in the look Sebastian gives him as well.

_"But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes - 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside."_

The group comes closer and Hunter can see the surprised look on the small girls face and the boy in the wheelchair drags down the corners of his mouth commendatorily.

_"I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine."_

Hunter sings, and now this is Sebastian and his part and the rest of the Warblers clap their hands the their leaders step foward. When Hunter turns to look at Sebastian he notices the other boy is grinning and it's catching. _Don't tease on stage, idiot! _he thinks put, seriously, he doesn't care, not really.

_"Gotta gotta be down, because I want it all! It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this - It was only a kiss."_

Sebastian sings and then he winks. He winks. Hunter never thought people actually _do _that in real life and when he adds _"It was only a kiss!"_, he notices the McKinley group clapping their hands in rythm. And now, there's other audience too, even though it's mostly elderly people.

_"Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab, while he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag."_

Suddenly, he feels the warmth of another hand in his own and he barely manages to _not _shudder. Sebastians skin feels burning hot.

_"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibi. But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside."_

When they finish, there's a small crowd in front of their stage, applausing and cheering and even though Hunter already performed in front of hundreds of people, it feels good. He smiles and waves with his free hand, the other one still claimed by Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Sebastian takes a sip and makes a face in disgust: "What the hell is that supposed to be?"<p>

Jeff looks at him in surprise and then eyes his cup.

"Hot spiced wine, man."

"It fucking tastes like shit."

"Yeah, well, it's tradition, I guess."

"Remind me to never drink it again."

Nick laughs and pats his boyfriends shoulder.

Hunter is standing a few metres away, talking to a man with greyish hair and a ridicolous coat and Hummel, for fucks sake. Sebastian takes another gulp and regrets in an instant.

Hunter smiles like a model student and a short time ago, Sebastian would have totally been into it, but he doesn't dig that bashful schoolboy type anymore.

Jeff follows his view and grins.

"Stalking your newest crush, aren't you, Seb?"

"I don't have _crushes_." Sebastian answers, annoyed. "I have guys that I'm shagging with and guys I'm not shagging with."

"And guys you'd like shagging with, but you're afraid to. That's what you call a _crush._"

"Oh, shut up, Blondie."

They laugh and Hummel puts a hand on Hunters forearm and the grey-hair-ugly-coat-guy grins like a proud marriage broker.

* * *

><p>"That was Mr Freight, the festival manager I've been telling you about. He listened to us and he's head over heels! So, <em>we<em>, gentlemen, have a gig in Columbus next month!"

They clap their hands as enthusiastic as possible considering the fact it started drizzling now and everybody's freaking _cold. _Hunter smiles at them, trying to hide how satisfied he is with this hard-earned result.

The Warblers decide to go to a café and warm up a bit and when they turn around, Hunter waves at Hummel. Sebastian bites his lip and wonders if he's in the position to straightly _demand _to know why Hunter knows the boy with the big moth, but luckily, Kitty doesn't know these kind of conventions.

"Who is that and why is he dressed like a prostitute in the 80s, Hunt?" she asks and links their arms. Sebastian walks on Hunters other side and perks up his ears.

"He knows Mr Freight through his father. They were talking when I introduced myself, so could have hardly shaken him off."

Sebastian relaxed and Kitty laughs.

"Gosh, Hunt, if your parents would know about you having these kind of _acquaintances_ .."

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Then you should perhaps tell 'em."

"Yeah, I should."

"Kitty?" Sebastian interferes their conversation. "Have you found somewhere to stay yet?"

"Nope. Still living in that crappy Motel. I wear, I've already named my bedbugs."

"Well, my fathers friends collegue is renting a flat in Westerville. It is not far from Dalton, big and there are no pedophiliac neihboors - anymore."

She stopps and looks at him in awe. Hunter doesn't understand for a second and keeps walking a few metres before he gets confused and turns around. They're standing in some kind of triange now and it's still raining.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. Only problem is that it's pretty expensive for an underage schoolgirl that doesn't work. So you'll need some flatmates."

Kitty turns her looks in the speed of lightning.

"Hunt, will you move in with me?"

"Wait .. what?" Hunter frowns at her pleading expression. "Kitty, no .. how could I?"

"It is perfectly possible. Dalton is not necessarily a boarding school. You can go to school every morning _and_ live somewhere else." Sebastian explains. Kitty folds her hands in front of her face.

"Please, Hunt, honey, _please_, I _need _you to move in with me. I know I'm a bitch and I'm incerdibly exhausting and I cannot really cook and don't know how to do my own laundry, but I fucking love you and I _know _you will love living with me."

He still looks worried: "Kitty, _fuck .. _I have a scholarship, I ... how am I supposed to explain that I left my hometown to move in with a pregnant fifteen year old that worked as a table dancer?"

"It was just once and I was payed good. Come on, Hunt, what is the worst people could think?"

"That _I _knocked you up?"

"Hm, considering the fact you just hold publicly hand with another guy on stage, a guy on whose sight you immediately start grinning like a fool and who is as obviously and openly gay as you are obviously and unsuccessfully trying to hide the fact that you observe his ass at any given opportunity, I don't think many people would come to that conclusion, no."

"I .. _what?_"

"Oh, bitch please, I can literally _see_ it written on your forehead. Just admit it and spend your time on trying to figure out a way to tame Ohios biggest loverboy. You two make a terrible couple, but I forgive you because you're so unjustly handsome and look pretty good on noth of my arms."

Hunter stares at her, an so far unknown amount of bewilderment on his face.

"I'll let you discuss this, but don't take to long, okay? The half of these Warblers which is not gay is sex-starved as hell and I'm in a delicate condition after all."

And with that, she grins and rushes off, leaving them both stand in the rain, gazing at each other without one single word to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Autors Note: <strong>As you see, I'm terrible at cliffhangers. Review and love.


	7. Thanks For Lovin' Me

**Chapter 7: But thanks for lovin' me, cause you're doing it perfectly**

_Song: "Whataya Want From Me" By Adam Lambert_

They stay silent for what feels like an eternity and Sebastian can feel the rain dripping inside his collar. He's certain he's looking ridicolous right now, all wet and chilled to the bone but he can't bring himself to care.

Hunter is drenched as well, but for some unfair reason, he somehow manages to keep looking gorgeous.

"So .." Sebastian finally says, because the silence childish and senseless and _hurts. _

"Is she right?"

Hunter lifts his eyes, which has been fixed to a point somewhere above Sebastians left shoulder and raises his eyebrows. He won't make it easy.

"About what?"

"About you beeing into me."

"She didn't say I was _into you._"

"For fucks sake, stop beeing babyish, Hunt. I want to know if you're gay and liking me or not."

Hunter turns quiet again and Sebastian can't take it anymore, he rushes foward and takes the taller boys face into his hands. He still refuses to look at him, but doesn't pull away either.

"Hunt, please, talk to me, okay? Just tell me what it is between us, because it fucking drives me crazy. We're friends, I know that much. But friends, like, the pre-stage of something _more_, or just friend_zoned_ always-going-to stay-friends?"

Hunter lifts his head, eyes cold, and Sebastian knows what he's going to anwer and he knows it's going to be a lie.

"I like you. But I'm not gay, Sebastian."

_Hey, slow it down. Whataya want from me?_

"You are not .. is that everything that matters to you? Not beeing called _gay_?"

Sebastian backs off, stunned and hurt and blinking a lot because the rain suddenly strengthened.

_Yeah, I'm afraid. Whataya want from me? _

"I _am _not gay. I just -"

But Sebastan doesn't let him finish. He can't stand this nonsense.

"Then maybe you haven't quite understood the meaning of the word. Because, if you like me and you're a man and I'm a man then you _are _as gay as Karl Lagerfeld himself!"

_There might have been a time when I would give myself away._

"No."

"What?"

"Liking another guy doesn't make me gay."

"I - what? What kind of crap is this?"

"It's not in the sentiment, it's in the act."

_Oh, once upon a time I didn't give a damn. But now, here we are, so whataya want from me?_

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I'm neither kidding nor fucking you."

"Because that would make you a fag like me?"

_Whataya want from me?_

Hunter keeps silent and Sebastian can't wrap his mind around what he just heard. The raindrops feel like little daggers on his face.

He then takes three steps foward, gives it one last try, because he knows he'd hate himelf afterwards if he wouldn't.

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down._

Sebastian stops right in front of Hunter, their faces only inches away. He can hear the other boy breathing heavily, he can smell his scent even through the rain. It's surprisingly sweet.

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe, just keep coming around._

"There is nothing wrong with being gay. I don't know what happened between you and Elliott and I don't know what kind of crap your parents have given you about it or what you experienced in this school of sexist and/or biased military-pigs, but I can assure you: these few birdbrained, narrow-minded people are the exeption!

Don't take some country bumpkins stupid opinions for universal, Hunt. We're living in a world that accepts you for who you are, or at least it tempts to. Being gay is fine."

_Just keep coming around! Hey! Whataya want from me?_

Hunter looks at him, trembling and blinking and Sebastian knows he lost. He's too late, probably several years. Hunters walls are built and grow by all the countless sceptic looks, dubious comments, insouciant jokes and inerasable rumors.

_Yeah, it's plain to see that, baby, you're beautiful, and it's nothing wrong with you._

So it's perfectly reasonable that Sebastian doesn't expect Hunters next action. He doesn't expect Hunters look to soften, doesn't expect him to lean foward and he certainly doesn't expect their lips to clash. Next thing he knows is that his hands are in Hunters wet hair and Hunters arms clampsing around him and he can now _taste _how sweet his scent actually is.

_It's me, I'm a freak. But thanks for lovin' me, cause you're doing it perfectly._

When they part far too soon, they both breath heavily and Hunters lips are pink and slightly swollen.

Sebastian swallows, because this doesn't feel like an happy ending. It only felt like an ending.

_There might have been a time when I would let you slip away._

Hunter clears his throat and a few raindrops leave his hair and land on Sebastians nose.

"I'm not gay, Sebastian."

And with one last stroke of his thump across the younger boy's cheek, he straightens up and walks away.

And Sebastian just stands there, feeling the rain getting colder and colder.

_I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life._

* * *

><p>Hunters room is dark, the only source of light is the glimmering computer screen.<p>

_Hunter: Today Seb told me that he likes me but I said I'm straight._

Eli's answer consisted of one single link to a video of him on a shabby pub's shabby stage singing to nothing but his guitar and Hunter can feel his hands shake to the sound.

_"Just don't give up I'm workin' it out - please don't give in, I won't let you down!" _

Singing has never been easy for Hunter. It's been the last thing his parents wanted him to do - which was the precise reason why he did it. In the beginning.

Until he discovered that music really was something opening. The words and tunes written by strangers gave him the oppertunity to - discretely, carefully - be someone else. He wasn't sure if this other person was closer to the real him or not, but still. It felt good. Felt right.

_"It messed me up, need a second to breathe. Just keep comin around ..!"_

He always admired people who could stay this other peron even off stage. He couldn't, even if he tried. Up there, he would sing of love, of hurt, of sex, of anger and he would sing it honestly. But down on earth? Not a chance.

_You're a coward, Hunter Clarington._

_"Hey, whataya want from me?"_

The Elliot in the video stops singing and his audience claps patronizingly.

Hunter sniffs and he's glad there's no one else in the room.

_Elliot: your ok?_

_Hunter: No_

_Elliot: we need to talk._

_Hunter: My cam sucks_

_Elliot: in person I mean._

_Hunter: How could that happen?_

_Elliot: I'm coming over._

_Hunter: Sure_

_Elliot: no, I am. next weekend. spoke to kitty, it's all fixed up. _

Hunter stares at the screen, feeling the little knot within his chest slightly becoming looser.

Elliot is coming. Soon.

_Hunter: thank you_

_Elliot: least I can do after missing all the interesting stuff. _

Hunter laughs shakily.

* * *

><p>Sebastian takes a deep drag of his cigarette and presses it out on the mattress.<p>

"Ey! Whatcha doing? That's property of Dalton!" the boy next to him shouts. Sebastian ignores him and flips the stub off the bed. It lands right between the widespread pieces of clothing on the floor.

When he feels the others hand on his bare shoulder, he decides enough is enough and gets up.

"Where you' going?" Mr I-Do-Not-Even-Own-My-Mattress complains when Sebastian slips back into his pants and dress shirt.

"Out. There might has meen a misunderstandig here: I'm not one for cuddle." he drawls and his mood rises slightly when he sees the boy shaking in anger.

"You're an asshole." he hisses, looking up into Sebastians amused, arrogant face and Seb knows he's beeing hated right now.

"Feel free to call me whatever you want." he answers, deeply pleased with the bright shade of pink his companions face is taking. Sebastian buttons up his shirt and grins just a little bit wider.

"Call me trollop or manwhore or a bitchin' piece of shit, I don't care. But you know what? You'll never be able to tell anyone _how_ you know so very precisely what fucking with me is like, because you are nothing but a hypocritical little coward who isn't worth the trash he produces."

Sebastian reaches for his Dalton blazer and swings in above his shoulder, catching a look in the mirror to quickly style his hair with his free hand and then turns again to face the enraged, naked boy on the bed.

"Bark away little pet dog, but if I have an itch, you'll come fawningly and scratch it _or _everyone's gonna know how much of a dog you actually are."

And with that, Sebastian leans down and kisses the other one, completely ignoring the disgusted look on his face, and then leaves smirking, not without stepping on every piece of clothing that's left on the ground.

When the door falls shut behind him, Scott tears his hair and then starts swearing like a sailor.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Here we go again. :) No Happy Ending here, I hope you aren't dissapointed. I' so obsessed with Elliott atm, that's why he gets a song here which is - irony! - actually by "him". :DDD Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


	8. The Beauty Is There (But)

**Chapter 8: The Beauty is there, but a Beast is in the Heart**

_Song: "Maneater" By Hall & Oates_

It's all awkward between them since. The problem is that they don't even have the oppertunity to avoid each other, because captains and co-captains don't avoid each other if an important performance comes running fast.

In fact, it's stunning how much their relationship didn't change at the outside.

"This is bullcrap." Sebastin states calmly as they look at their song selection for the competition.

"They want for a theme _Thrill_ and half of these songs is by _One Direction_. That's not even funny anymore. That's desperate."

Hunter sights. They're sitting in a silent corner of Daltons recreation room. A few non-warbling students are sitting around, reading or working or sleeping.

Since the ... incident, Sebastian and he are careful to always set their meetings up to public places. One of the many unwritten rules which came into effect lately.

"I'm afraid you're right. But that's what the others proposed and we have to chose out of it. That's how it works."

"With all due respect to democracy" Seb snorts and pushes a card that says _Katy Perry - Dressin' Up 3_ at arm's lenght away and over the edge of the table "I think we need a coup here."

"No." Hunter says and picks up the Katy-Perry-Note vehemently. "We're not cheating on our own men."

"_Oh lá lá_, such a loyal little soldier." The younger boy mocks and tilts his head while looking at Hunter. "So this is a kind of honesty you _are_ doing, isn't it?"

"Shut it." The captain says without even giving a look.

They fall silent, Hunter arranging the pieces of paper and Sebastian looking at him, enwrapped.

"What about this one?" Hunt finally says and shows him a note he just found under a few Cobra Starship proposals.

Sebastian lifts his head.

"Huh, that's something to start with."

* * *

><p>"Elliott is coming." Hunter says two hour and several fights about various songs, various artists, and various artists relations with Megan Fox later.<p>

"Yeah? When?" Sebastian asks, burrying his hand in his pockets nonchalanty. They're heading back to their rooms, exhausted and not really satisfied with the results.

"I don't know. He and Kitty are planning this and none of them would tell. They're claiming it's a surprise."

"Sweet." Seb grins. "And little controll-freak-Clarington doesn't like surprises?"

"He actually hates them." Hunter agrees and they stop in front of his dorms door.

He realises the corridor is empty apart from them.

The atmosphere changes immediately.

The air between them is burning and sparks dancing around his eyes, flustering his vision and making his head stirr.

Sebastians voice halls through the firework.

"You cannot control everything, Hunt."

The younger boy takes a step foward and Hunter can feel the alarmingly massive door in his back.

"Sometimes, you need to let go."

Sebastians face is right in front of his. His eyes are fumy green. Like frosted glass.

"But I'm the only one who's doing things right." Hunter answers weakily. "The rest of the world is just a bunch of idiots."

Sebastian chuckles and raises a hand to touch Hunters temple. _Screw that,_ Hunter thinks._ It'll happen anyway._

And in that very second, a door three metres to their left swings open and they hear chattering, laughing students coming out.

Hunter reacts even faster than he expected himself. His hand clenches the doors knob and he practically falls inside his dorm, dashing the door shut and leaning against it from the inside.

After some seconds, which scare the crap out of him, he can hear Sebastian greeting the students and a short dialogue. Then footsteps. Then three soft knocks on the door.

Then, after a little while, the rythm of Sebastian easy pace, leaving.

Hunter sights relieved and wipes a drop of sweat off his forehead.

* * *

><p>Jeffs look is nothing but a silent reproach.<p>

Sebastian tosses his blazer aside and lets himself fall on the bed.

"Where have you been?" Jeff asks severely. Seb covers his eyes with his forearm and remains silent.

"You were with the captain, weren't you?" Jeff insists. Seb can feel his weight lowering the end of his matress.

"Or were you with this other guy you still refuse to name?" His flashy roommate pokes.

Sebastian keeps his mouth shut.

"You know, you shouldn't do that, Seb. It's not right. I'm not saying you need to commit yourself to someone just yet. But stop throwing yourself around.

How are you supposed to notice if you really like someone when you're always on your way to the next one?"

_"Je m'en fou."_

"Stop talking french, Seb, that's childish, I'm trying to have a honest conversation here."

"But I'm not. Shut it, Jeff, I know what I'm doing."

"No, you're not. You're just beeing immature and trying to hurt as many persons as possible before you get hurt yourself!"

Jeff rushes off the bed and tears the door open. His voice sounds mad and disappointed at the same time.

"You know what, Seb? I hope one day you will meet someone you really like and he won't want to be with someone who's been so careless in the past. That would actually serve you right."

And with that he slams the door shut and Sebastian can feel the emptiness of the room dripping onto his skinn.

"That actually just happened." He says loud to the wall.

* * *

><p>The Westerville Performing Arts Center is crowded, what is saying something, considering the fact this is usually the weekly meeting spot for Westervilles "Mommy and Me" group.<p>

The Warblers hang out in the checkroom, nervous and excited, awaiting their first performance under the new captain.

Hunter leans next to a big poster of a tap dance club for senior citizens, pretending to be calm and confident.

Sebastian sits on one of the lumpy couches and laughs about one of Thads juicy jokes. Hunter continues to examine each of his Warblers carefully, to make sure they're all in shape and ready. He feels a little bit motherly, what is weird because he never had any moods like this over his previous glee club. That would actually have been a bit strange, considering the fact these guys passed their non-gleeking time learning how to knock off an adult man unarmedly.

Hunter notices Scott glaring through the room at Sebastian, but doesn't attach any importance to it. Scott dislikes Seb, that's generally known. He probably got pissed off by one of Sebs sneaky comments.

An elderly man sticks his head through the door: "Five minutes, guys!"

Hunter nodds and stretches his neck. He's thirsty, but there are no drinks here (no money left over for that!), so he decides to go to the bathroom and take a gulp of water.

He opens the creaky door and find the toilets on the other side of the corridor.

The mirror is cracked.

Hunter just put his hand out to turn up the water tap, when he hears two voices coming out of the cabinets.

"I told you not to eat anything before the performance. You're lucky I had a spare shirt."

"Don't be such an killjoy. Chocolate makes your voice smooth."

"No, it doesn't. I hope you get fat."

Hunter recognizes the voices and sights. Jeff and Nick are _the_ Warbler couple and, yeah, they're kind of cute, but also pretty annoying in the long run.

He opens his mouth to tell them to get their asses to the checkroom, when Nick answers:

"What's up, Jeffie? Why you're so pissed off?"

Jeff sights like a girl: "It's because of Seb. I'm worried. He's so .."

A long pause. Hunter delays his exhortation for a moment.

"He's cutting loose lately, Nick. At first I thought he's might, you know, just having fun. But he's only fucking around and it's gotten worse. Sometimes I think he doesn't even care about these boys, like he literaly doesn't care who they are. Yesterday I found one of Scotts ties in our dorm."

"I thought they hate each other."

"They do! That's it! Nicky, I think Seb's blackmailing him. He was with him all night and -"

The two of them fall silent when they hear the bathroom door slamming.

* * *

><p>"And now, Ladies and Gentleman, exculsively for you .. the Dalton Academy Warblers!"<p>

The audience applaudes and they enter the stage. Sebastian gives Hunter an encouraging grin, but gets ignored. Seb frowns, taking his position between the other Warblers.

He can hear Hunter voice - "Thanks to everyone for coming. We hope you enjoy the show." - in his back, can hear the change from Usual-Hunter to Stage-Hunter and feels the excitement prickle under his skin. He would never admid it, but he loves seeing his captain perform. Loves the predatory smile, the smooth movements of his dancing steps, the deep velvet voice and seeing every single person in the audience fall for it.

_"She'll only come out at night, the lean and hungry type. Nothing is new, I've seen her here before."_

Sebastian blinks. He cannot turn and look at Hunter yet, because the performance doesn't allow it - but he hears a small, tiny creak in his voice. Something deep, something true.

_"Watching and waiting, she's sitting with you but her eyes are on the door."_

Hunter crosses the stage, Sebastian can feel him in his back. His tunes taste like honey, thick with emotion and Seb cannot supress a shiver.

_"So many have paid to see what you think you're getting for free. The woman is wild, a she-cat tamed by the purr of a Jaguar."_

The audience is deadly silent, there's only the Warblers gentle background humming and Hunters sharp, clear, hurting voice, that covers everyones skin with tiny, invisible needles.

_"Money's the matter, if you're in it for love you ain't gonna get too far."_

Finally, Sebastian can turn with the others, see the dark, faceless auditorium and Hunter in front of it, illuminated by the spotlight. A glowing man in front of a black abyss.

_"Oh, here she comes!"_ The Warblers sing and Hunter clenches his fists when he answers: _"Watch out boy, she'll chew you up!"_

_"Oh, here she comes!"_

_"She's a maneater!"_

_"Oh, here she comes!"_

_"Watch out boy she'll chew you up - she's a maneater!"_

They fall into their performance, step foward, step back, _uhhh_, but Sebatian can't take his eyes off Hunter. He almost forgets his already pretty simple lyrics.

_"I wouldn't if I were you, I know what she can do. She's deadly, man, and she could really rip your world apart."_

And then there's this moment when Hunter turns his face and looks at Sebastian, and Seb can see the words written on his face. He can read it and he knows every word Hunter is singing is for him and it couldn't possibly be any less romantic.

_"Mind over matter - the beauty is there but a beast is in the heart."_

Sebastian returns Hunters look and he's cold. If there has ever been any chance for him to get that man, he screw it up.

_"Oh, here she comes!"_

_"Watch out boy, she'll chew you up!"_

_"Oh, here she comes!"_

_"She's a maneater!"_

They finish and for a second, there's silence floating the room.

And then the audience bursts into excited applause.

Hunter tears his look off Sebastian and gives it a wide, fake smile.

Sebastian can feel Scott behind him like the sword of Damocles.

* * *

><p><strong>Autors Note: <strong>As I wrote, the Song is by Hall & Oates, but I deeply recommend _The Coronas' _Cover as well. :) Hope you enjoy so far.


	9. Let Me Occupy Your Mind As You Do Mine

**Chapter 9: Let me occupy your mind as you do mine  
><strong>

_Song: "Hearts a mess" By Gotye_

After the triumphant performance, the Warblers decide to get something to eat and end up in a cozy little Diner not far from Dalton.

Hunter doesn't look at Sebastian one single time.

He's sitting between Jeff and Zach, barely touching his burger and when he thinks nobody's looking, his smile fades. Seb is thinking about an excuse to get himself and Hunter off the table for half an hour now, but his brain refuses to come up with something useful.

".. haven't you?" Nick asks, nudging Sebs arm.

"What?" he asks abstractedly, observing the way Hunters eyelashes flutter when he's blinking.

Nick frowns and follows Sebs gaze, frowns a bit more and exchanges a worried look with Jeff. Seb gives him a pitying glance.

"Stop that, Mama, it's nothing." he says cooly and takes a sip of his drink.

"Listen," Nick lowers his voice and bends closer. "Jeff and I talked about you and your .. behavior lately. And he told me about, you know ... " - his voice gets even lower, head even closer, look even more anxious - "You and _Scott._ Are you really blackmailing him, Seb? Because that would be -"

"Chill, Jeffie. I've may treatened to out him, but I'm not serious and he knows that. He just needs an excuse to come to me, because he'd never fucking admit he likes it. I'm actually beeing kind by shaking him down, otherwise he would have to face his liking for the schools biggest whore."

Jeff looks at him in bewilderment and Sebastian can practically see how the argument sinks in his head. Unfortunately, he finds its weak point quiet quickly.

"But, why do you sleep with him _at all_, Seb? I mean .. you obviously ... the way you look at Hunter .."

Sebastian wrinkles his nose. "Who came up with that kind of bullshit? There's nothing going on between me and Hunter."

Now it's Jeffs turn to give Sebastian a pitying look. "Sure, Seb. I mean, you're just constantly languoring over him, but -"

"I am _what? _Are you kidding me? _Languoring_ - that's not even a word!"

"Well, anyways, what I wanted to tell you: When Nicky and I talked about that Scott-buisness of yours, we were in the toilets and there apparently was someone listening, because we heared a door close afterwards."

Sebastian looks at him dumbfoundedly. "So, wait - you're telling me someone in here knows about me fucking that boring square? That's _so_ abasing - my good reputation is ruined!"

Jeff doesn't laugh. "I think it was Hunter."

Sebs eyes widen. He thinks about the look on Hunters face when he did _Maneater_, about his hurt, grim voice and that he won't even look at him since.

_Oh._

He can't help but smiling slightly.

"Now, that would be interesting, huh?"

* * *

><p>Scott is the last Warbler leaving the diner. He had to go to the toilet and none of these bastartds waited for him, so now he enters the parking lot alone, grumbling calmly.<p>

There are just a few cars left, they probably belong to the diners staff, and it's getting cold. His watch says _02:35 a.m._ and he cureses about having to head to Dalton all by himelf and in the dark, when a tall figure parts from one of the cars and lingers towards him. Firstly, Scott is horrified, he's seen thrillers about teenager beeing robbed in the parking lot and ending up in the luggage trunk of a car on the ground of a lake, but soon he recognizes the figures smooth pace.

"Hunter! Thanks man, you waited." Scott grins and his captain returns a smile. A smile that Scotts has seen before - on the faces of the teenagers murderer in the thrillers.

"I couldn't let you go home all by yourself, could I?" Hunters says and comes closer. Scott freezes.

"Is everything allright, buddy?" He asks, not beeing able to entirely supress the stutter.

"I don't know, _buddy_." Hunter says, stopping right in front of him, his hands burried in his pockets and his eyes literaly spearing him.

"You remember, when I was new here and you gave me a pretty good advice? Now, I want to return the favor."

"Y-yeah?" Scott asks, voice shaking.

"Yeah." Hunter smiles again and blinks. "You told me I should stay away from Sebastian, remember?"

Scott gulps. He's scared like shit. "I-I guess so."

"Well then, my advice is just the same." And suddenly, Hunters hand flies out of his pocket and grabs Scotts collar, pulling it tight. He gags, clenching his own hands into Hunters who's not even batting an eye.

"If you ever _think _of laying even the tiniest of your dirty, pathetic fingers on him _ever _again, you can bet your cowardly ass that I will make your life a living hell. Got that?"

Hunter losens his grip a little bit so Scott can frantically nod and gasp for breath.

"Good." The captain says and then lets his victim fall to the ground. Scott whimpers when he grazes his knees and looks up to Hunters merciless, hard face.

"You're a freaking psycho!" He squeaks.

"And you're off the Warblers." Hunter answers and turns to leave without a second look.

He feels slightly better now.

* * *

><p>When Hunter enters his dark room, Charlemagne hisses and runs towards him, his fur ruffled up what makes him look like an angry pillow.<p>

"I tried to bribe him, but he keeps hating me." Sebastian says. He sits on Hunters bed, legs crossed, his Dalton uniform stripped down to shirt and trousers.

"Of course, he's a clever animal." Hunters says, picks up the huffy cat and pets it gently.

"Besides, what are you doing here? It's three in the morning and you can sleep in your own bed. Or in someone elses, I don't care, but not in mine."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Seb says and changes his position.

Hunter puts Charlemagne in his basket and starts undoing his tie. He's tired, he's exhaused and he basically doesn't really feel like talking to Sebastian right now. Not after this Scott-buisness.

"About my bed?"

"About me sleeping in your bed."

"Listen" Hunter says, losing his patience. "I'm not gay, Sebastian, I don't want you in my bed or in my room."

Sebastian lifts his hands defensively. "It's okay, man! That's not what I meant! God, you're always so focused on my sexuality. And your own."

Hunter crosses his arms and stays silent.

"I wanted to ask if I could crash here, because my roommate is shagging his boyfriend loud enough to let the whole school hear."

"Oh." Hunter says. He bites his lip and thinks it over. That's something he would do for a _normal _friend too, right? Right.

"Okay then. But don't snore."

Sebastian grins widely.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Pick apart the pieces of your heart. Let me peer inside.<em>

It's five in the morning. Hunter lays on his bed and Sebastian can't possibly tear his eyes off him. He's crawled up on the matress they found in the linen closet in the corridor, his eyes wide open and his thoughts, provoked by the sight of Hunters sleeping body, fly through his brain like an agitated swarm of birds.

_Let me in where only your thoughts have been. Let me occupy your mind - as you do mine._

Hunters is wearing a black, sleeveless shirt and Sebastian can pactically _taste _the muscular chest, the perfectly scupled abs, the defined shoulders.

_I am ridicolous,_ he thinks and wonders if the effect Hunter has on him would be the same if he wouldn't be looking like a fucking Versace model. And the worst is, it probably would.

_You've lost too much love to fear, doubt, and distrust - not enough. You just threw away the key to your heart. You don't get burned 'cause nothing gets through._

There's a burn mark, just under Hunters collarbone. It looks like someone crushed a cigarette on his skin and Sebstian supresses the sudden need to kiss it better.

_It makes it easier - easier on you. That much more difficult for me - to make you see._

It's bizarre, it all is. _Why the hell him? _Sebastian wonders and watches the slow frequency of Hunts breath. There's nothing tremendously special about Hunter.

In fact, he's bossy, fretty, a control freak, corrupt, has no mercy and very little sense of humor. In every novel Seb has read, the _bon vivant _was tamed by an innocent, sweet and virgin young woman, which taught him through her grace and lovingness how to see the good in people again. But Hunter is neither innocent nor sweet and certainly not virgin, and Sebastian doubts that he would willingly spread the grace of charity.

_Your heart's a mess! You won't admit to it._

But nevertheless - there's something about this man. Something vulnerable and mysterious, something that gives a hint that he's suffered and fought and been down to his knees.

It's not just Sebastians hunting passion, not this time.

_I want him, _he thinks. _Desperately._

_It makes no sense but I'm desperate to connect - and you can't live like this._

And that's the moment when Hunter opens his eyes, grey, and looks at him calmly. Sebastians heart skips a beat, he feels like he's got caught during something very, very private. He bites his lip but doesn't look away.

_Love ain't safe, you won't get hurt if you stay chaste. So you can wait but I don't want to waste my love._

"_My heart's a mess_." He says.

"I love that song." Hunter answers.

Sebastian can't help but grin and Hunt grins back, leans foward and caresses the other boys cheek, carefully, as if he could break something and Seb wonders how such a small gesture could be so very satisfiying. He's not acquainted with small gestures. Usually, he goes big, loud, rough.

And then, just when he leans foward and Hunter closes his eyes to give in, a phone rings.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Sorry, it's been a while. But I hope you enjoy this new chappie! I know it doesn't really happen much considering the storyline, but I really like to write deeper character reflextions and I felt like there's been a little lack of Sebastians emotions. Please drop a comment!


	10. Maybe You Were Needed

**Chapter 10: Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why**

_Song: "Small Bump" By Ed Sheeran_

The walls of the hospital are mint green. Face to face with Hunter is a poster saying: "No drunken driving! Be responsible." Next to the poster is a dark stain, as if something would habe splashed against the wall.

It's six in the morning. Somwhere, a baby cries.

Sebastian comes down the vexingly not-sterile corridor and sits next to Hunter. The silence screams in Hunter ears. He feels like there should be anyone, some nurses or patiens or doctors, but the corridor stays empty.

"Hunt." Sebastian says and it sounds like a love confession. Hunter stays silent, but when he feels Sebs warm hand on his back, he doesn't shake it of.

The hand wanders up his back, over his neck and burrows itself in his hair, desperate and claiming, and Hunter closes his eyes and leans to his left, because they're alone anyways.

He rests his temple against Sebastians chin and he feels the other boy turning his head and press his lips into his hair.

They stay like this until the doctor comes.

"I'm Dr. Ragean." He says when both of them jumped up and shakes their hands. "Are you relatives?"

"No." Sebastian answers and Hunter is thankful for that. He can't speak. "But we're her friends."

"It's alright, Miss Wilde saved Mr. Clarington as her ICE on her phone." Ragean states and looks at Hunter.

"Is she o-ok?" Hunt spits out. His throat is dry.

"She had an ampullar pregnancy." The Doctor says. "That means the egg was fertilized before it reached the womb. Luckily, we were able to operate in time. She is out of danger now."

Hunter finally exhales and closes his eyes. He can hear Sebastian sight.

"I suppose you're the father?" Ragean asks.

"What? No. No, the father is in New Jersey. I don't think we need to inform him."

The Doctor nodds sceptically. "Well, Miss Wilde is asleep now. She'll wake up off her anesthesia soon, we'll keep you informed."

"Thanks." Sebastian says.

They wait until the man left, then Hunter throws his arms around Seb and presses his face into his shoulder. His whole body trembles.

"I thought she was gonna die." He whispers. "I thought she was gonna die. There was blood everywhere .."

Sebastian pets his back gently. "It's okay, Hunt, everything is going to be okay."

He holds him until Hunter stops shaking and, actually, much longer.

* * *

><p>The black circles around Kittys eyes break Hunter heart, when he follows Sebastian into the sickroom. She looks tiny on her huge, white hospital bed, face pale and hair felted, the blue veins alarmingly visible under her translucent skin. Nevertheless, she smiles when they sit next to her bed and try to ignore the drip that'slinked to her wrist.<p>

"Hey there." Hunter whispers without daring to touch her.

"How do you feel, Kitten?"

Her smile widens when she hears the old nickname: "Better now that I have two pretty boys sitting by my side."

Hunter frowns about this demonstratively carefree answer, but Sebastian smiles.

"Sure thing. These painkillers totally got you high, didn't they?"  
>"I guess." She says, but then her eyes wander to the window. She bites her lip and says silent for a while.<p>

"I lost my baby."

Hunter and Sebastian exchange a look. They've already been wondering if Kitty remembers what happened and,moeimportantly, realises it. But there's no sign of blocking out in her eyes. On the opposite, they're clear and dry and hopeless. Hunter has no idea what it is like to be pregnant, to have another tiny little human being _within _yourself, but he can imagine it's something rather impressive. He bites his lip and touches Kittys palm, very gently, and she turns her hand so he can fully grab it.

Sebastian looks at them and rises. He gives Hunter an _I-wait-for-you-in-the-foyer-_look, straightens Kittys sheets casually and leaves the room.

Hunter stays silent, his eyes locked with his friends blank face, because there's nothing he could possibly say to make her better.

"Was it a girl or a boy?" She finally asks and looks at him.

"I don't know. The doctors said it was still too small to see ..."

"I always imagined a girl." Kitty says, still inexpressively. "I wanted to call her Rosa. Isn't that cheesy?"

"No, it's not." Hunt answers. "Kit ... I really think we should call your parents."

"They don't care."

"I'm sure they would."

"No."

"You're still under age, Kitten. We need to inform an adult."

She sights.

"Call my aunt Lisa. She lives in Columbus. She's my godmother."

Hunter nodds and takes her phone, but doesn't stand up.

"Kit .. if there's something I can do ... _anything _..."  
>"Sing for me."<p>

"... sing?"

"Yes." She lays back and closes her eyes. "Sing."

Hunter thinks for a minute and then, he starts, almost whispering in the beginning.

_"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life."_

Kitty presses her lips together, but doesn't open her eyes. She remembers when she first heard Hunter sing, back in Colorado, four years ago. He's been so different than now.

_"You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes."_

She misses this young, innocent, freckled Hunter, but she hasn't known him for too long anyways. Three months on the military school and he had learned to close up like an oyster.

_"I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now you're scan of my unmade plans."_

_You deserve to be so very happy, Hunter Clarington, _she thinks, well knowing that he'd probably never get there. Hunter told her about his first kiss and how it changed everything, but she can only guess how much it actually wrecked him.

_"A small bump in four months you're brought to life. I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth, if you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you."_

She sights and listens to the words, thinking about someone elses paint to avoid facing her own.

_"You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright."_

Sebastian, who's sitting on the corridor right next to Kittys room, bites his lips and leans his head back, until it touches the wall. Why does Hunter make Kittys suffering his own? Why does he need to be so self-destructive?

And that's when, despite all his own egoism and carelessness, Sebastian realises that Hunter is a good man.

_"And you can lie with me, with your tiny feet when you're half asleep, I'll leave you be."_

And at the same time, Kitty and Sebastian make the decision to protect Hunter, as ridicolous as it sounds, but it is very important to have someone to protect you, even though there's nothing to protect you from. It's the most important thing in the world.

_"Right in front of me for a couple weeks, so I can keep you safe."_

Sebastian opens his eyes when he suddenly hears footsteps. A man has entered the corridor and looks at him. A tall, slender man with blazing blue hair, wearing a leather coat and lace boots.

_"Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life. Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why."_

Hunter finishes his song and Sebastian stares at the man open mouthed. He's never seen someone like this before, he's never seen someone who _dares _to look like this before, and he lived in Paris, for God's sake. The bright eyes are framed by an ridicolously thick black line and the visible part of his arms is covered in tatoos.

When he sees Sebastian, he smiles and walks towards him.

"Hi! Sebastian, right? I'm Elliot."

Seb blinks and then realises where he's seen him before. On a computer screen in Hunters room, via Skype.

"Oh! Gosh, I didn't realise it was you. Yeah, I'm Sebastian."

He shakes the others hand and can feel the metallic coldness of dozens of rings around the long fingers.

"Is Hunt here? He texted me Kitty had an abort ..." Elliots smile fades and his voice immediatly drops from _happy _to _concerned_.

"She's in there and Hunter's with her. I'm sorry, but what exactly are you doing he-"

The door opens and Hunt leaves the room, carefully closing it quietly before turning around to see his childhood friend.

They stare at each other for some eternal seconds. Sebastian can feel the air tensing. How long haven't they met in person?

Finally, Elliot opens his mouth:  
>"Fuck, you're looking gorgeous."<p>

"I'm so glad you're here ..."

But for some odd reason, Sebastian can feel his stomach tremble, when they finally embrace each other. As if, when he finally reaches Hunters heart and knocks, the person who opens has blue hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Sorry, it's been ages. I had some trouble uploading this, but finally: Here - ya - go-ho! Drop a comment. :)


	11. Ease My Mind

**Chapter 11: You Say You Belong To Me And Ease My Mind**

_Song: "Happy Together" By The Turtles_

* * *

><p>"Well, I've got good news, guys."<p>

It's five in the afternoon and the Warblers are lolling on the leather couches in Daltons choir room. Well, not _only _the Warblers. Elliot is sitting next to Jeff enervatingly self-evident. Sebastian is pretty proud that he controlled himself far enough to stay quiet until now, but he can't help the impression that the blue-haired guy is a hell out of place here.

Hunter clears his throat and throws a chaste look towards Nick, who immediatly stops whispering in Jeffs ear.

"Next Friday, we are having an performance in Columbus at a club called, eh .." - He takes a look an piece of paper - "_Val's_." Excited whispering cuts him of. He lifts an eyebrow. "What seems to be a big deal?"  
>"It's huge!" Thad bursts out. "It's so cool and-" "Last year there performed a band and then they got to be the opening act of Green Day!" Chad adds. "It's, like, <em>the <em>spot to go to!" Nick cheers. "Well, for the _cool _people, not these snotty hipsters." Jeff turns in.

"Okay." Hunter sounds amused. "No pressure then. By the way, we won't sing a capella. Not in a club."

"Don't forget we're one man short." Sebastians reminds them grumpily. "Since Scott left for God knows which reason, we'vre got a problem concerning the vocal amplitude."

"Yeah, I think I got that." Hunter says and looks at Elliot.

_"No!"_ Sebastian says loudly, but is muted by the excited cheering of the other Warblers.

* * *

><p>"He's just beyond all bearing!" Sebastian snorts and slips another spoon of vanilla ice cream into his mouth. The hospital room is silent except for his noisy eating and the rustling of paper as Kitty runs over the pages of the magazines Sebastian brought her.<p>

Kitty lifts an eyebrow in amusement. The surgery was four days ago and she's starting to feel better already, thanks to pain-killers, frequent visits and antidepressants. And last but not least the fact that her godmother came and agreed to live with her in Westerville.

"Elliot is sweet." She corrects Seb, who continues to consume her desert. "You're jealous, that how it is. Allow me to notice that you and Hunt are just ridicolous."

"I don't allow you that." He mumbles. "Hunter is not gay."

"If he's not, you must be a girl, what would explain quiet a lot to be honest." Kitty grins and gains a nasty look in response. She giggles.

"Look, the one thing that gets you to communicate seems to be music. You should just sing to him."

He looks up doubtfully: "Yeah? Like what?"

"What's about .. Akon and Snoop Dogg _I wanna fu-_" She's muted by a pillow thrown mercilessly in her direction. "Hey! I'm injured!"

"I wish you injured your cheeky mouth." Sebastian growls and catches the pillow that's flying back.

"No, like, seriously." Kitty chuckles. "I'll figure something out 'bout you and Hunt."

* * *

><p>The next day, Seb's sitting on Daltons roof deck, ignoring the fact that it's forbitten to students. The winds ruins his hair style and he needs to clench to the paper cup in order to not let it rain coffee onto the kids in the parking lot underneath him.<p>

He turns his head as the door to the starway opens and his mood gets even worse when a head full of blue hair shows up.

"Piss off." He hisses, when Elliots places his guitar case next to him.

The older guy ignores what he said and sits next to him.

"What a beautiful view."

"I said _piss off_."

"I wanted to talk to you."

Sebastian stares stubbornly across the roof in silence.

Elliot sights and starts to open his case: "If you don't want to talk, then maybe-"

"Don't give me that pseudo-pedagogical shit about singing beeing easier than talking. Not even Blaine would buy that and he has the level of trust of an five year old."

"Who's Blaine?"

"Whatever."

They remain silent for a few minutes until Elliots tries again: "Hunt said I should come and talk to you. He thinks you don't like me." The older man laughs nervously.

"He's wrong."

Elliot sights relieved.  
>"I fucking hate you."<p>

"Wha-? But .. _why?_"

"I don't know." Sebastian turns his head and looks at him for the first time. "My temper I suppose. But because I can't explain it there's no use in trying to change it, so back off."

Elliot gives him an annoyingly knowing look: "It's because of Hunt, isn't it? You're jealous because you think we dated."

Sebastian doesn't say anything. He still has some dignity left.

And he _really, really _wants to hear Elliot deny it.

"Problem is" The blue haired man starts and takes a sip of Sebastians coffee without permissio, "It's not really my story to tell. If Hunt doesn't want you to know, he probably has his reasons."

He tries to hand the paper cup back to Seb, who wrinkles his nose and waves aside: "No thanks, I have no use for your salvia."

"What I can tell you" , Elliot shrugs and sips the coffee with pleasure, "Is that Hunt always had a pretty hard time dealing with his parents, _especially_ when it comes to sexuality. When I came out - I was fourteen - his dad forced my dad to move to New Jersey. That's how far Mr. and Mrs. Clarington would go to make sure their son wouldn't have contact with a homo. Shortly after, they send him to Colorado Spring Military Academy."

Sebastian bites his bottom lip.

"As for the Coming-Out-Thing .. how did you know? I mean .. did you have a boyfriend .. ?"

Elliot gives him a long look - he knows what Seb is asking.

"You're right .. it was Hunt."

Sebastian lets out his breath jerkily.

"But we weren't _dating._ We had a few Make-Out-Sessions .. we were fourteen, for God's sake. At that time, it's was hard enough to accept that I wanted to kiss a _boy_, it didn't even get to dealing with that it was Hunter before he was gone. And well .. I haven't seen him since. We texted and mailed and talked and stuff, but .. I don't really know him like normal people do."

"You know him better than me." Sebastian murmurs and watches, as Elliot lets the emtpy paper cup slip from his fingers and it gets carried away by the wind.

"Well, there are some _sides _of him I know better. You do know others though."

"Such as?"  
>"Hm, well ... may I ask .. have you kissed?"<br>Sebastian frowns: "I thought Hunter would tell you everything?"  
>Elliot laughs and it sounds nervous. "That's it .. he does. Except he doesn't tell me anything about you. Before I saw you on Skype I didn't even know your name. It's kind of like .. he wants to keep you to himself, you know?"<p>

Sebastian jumps up: "I gotta go!"  
>"Hey!" Elliot calls after him, waving with his guitar, "I hoped we could sing a few-"<br>"No time for kindergarden psychology, I still don't like you!" Sebastian yells over his shoulder as he almost stumbles down the stairs

* * *

><p>He finds Hunter in the auditorium, strumming on a guitar. He looks up and smiles, when he sees Sebastian leaning against the doorframe, still breathing heavily.<p>

"Hey Seb." He greets. "What's up?"  
>Sebastian gulps. He has no idea what to say. The scenario in his head kind of ended with him storming into Hunters room and having wild sex on the carpet.<p>

"Wha .. Whatcha doing?" He finally asks. "Planning a song for _Val's_?"

"No." Hunter answers. "That one's a bit to bitter for a club."

"Can I hear?"

The older boy presses his lips toether and shrugs.

Sebastian sits down in the front row while Hunter prepares the CD-Player sitting on the edge of the stage. When the first tunes start, he steps into the installed, single spotlight. The light is bright and white and draws sharp shadows along Hunters sharp cheekbones and jawline.

_"Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night, it's only right to think about the girl you love and hold her tight. So happy together."_

Sebastians leans back and waits for Stage-Hunter to show. Confident, flirticious, obviously fake Stage-Hunter. But he doesn't.

_"If I should call you up, invest a dime and you say you belong to me and ease my mind - Imagine how the world could be so very fine. So happy together."_

Hunters hands draw invisible pattern into the air, his eyes are closed, he's even clenching a little. Sebastians eyes go wide a he watches passion and hurt and truth drip out of his captain and drenching his deep, hoarse voice.

_"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life. When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life."_

_I wanna hold him, _Sebastian thinks. _I want to make sure he's allright. And I want him to want me to._

_"Me and you, and you and me. No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together."_

The ungracious light pales Hunters skin and makes him look like an overexposed black'n'white photography.

_"Me and you and you and me, no matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you and you for me. So happy together, so happy together, we're happy together."_

When Hunter finishes, he's gasping and Sebastian can feel his mind going places he is not allowed to go riht now.

"So?" Hunter finally asks.

"I love it." Sebastian grins and sees a smile curl Hunters lips. "But I agree, it's nothing you'd sing to make a crowd dance."

"About that." His captain jumps off the stage and lets himself fall onto the place next to Sebastian. "Kitty talked to me and made me think and I actually find it would be a good idea to go and see the place first. You know, as a casualbystander. Market research and stuff. So, you and me, friday night, Columbus?"

Sebastians can actually feel the corner of his lips touching his ears, so wide is his grin.

"Market research, huh? Of course I'll come."

He makes a mental note to send Kitty a bathtube full of vanilla ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ok, I KNOW this took ages, but don't worry, the next chapter is almost figured out already! I'll re-read this later, right now I'm going to bed.


	12. Put Your Hand In Mine (Or: Men In Love)

**Chapter 12: Since The Beginning Of Time - Put Your Hand In Mine.**

_Song: "Men In Love" by Gossip_

"So .. what exactly is this place -" Hunter asks when he enters the hall. Just when someone bumps into him, he realises he froze. This place is _huge._ The ceiling is about fifteen metres up, but he can't quite see it, becaue there are so many levels, made out of gratings and handrails, linked by stairs that look like fire escapes. There are pipes and wires everywhere and the whole thing is just _breathtaking_.

"Liking it?" Sebastian grins and towing him foward to not bother the flow of people behind.

"It's got style." Hunter answers, forcing himslef to stop staring like an idiot. The only lights in here are dimmed headliners, but he can tell Sebstian is smirking despite the twilight.

"But .. where's the stage?"

As an answer, the other boy points towards the ceiling and Hunter gulps. There's a - platform, _a fucking platform_, hanging right in the centre of the room. Its ground is made of grating too and metall bars that holding it in place.

The crowd is dancing right underneath the band. Hunter can see the soles of the bassists chucks.

"Holy crap." is the only thing he can say and now Sebastian is laughing, obviously content that he managed to astound his unusally sniffy captain.

"We will be performing up there?"

"Well, the lead singers. The others will be up on the balustrades or somewhere else. Cool, huh?"

".. y-yeah." Hunter gulps and doesn't even comment when Sebastian throws an arm around his shoulders and pulls him into the dancing, cheering, screaming crowd.

* * *

><p>"You're a good friend, Elli." Kitty says and reaches for the bottle of wine. They're sitting on her bed, the only furniture in her new room in the apartment she'll be sharing with her godmother.<p>

"Do you really think it's appropriate for you to get out of the hospital and immediatly start drinking?" The blue-haired boy asks and lazily continues to sew whatever he's sewing. Probably some Grace-Kelly-Inspired Onsie-Suit for the beach.

"Yes." she answers and plays with a strand of her long, blond hair. "Can you do my hair like Jennifer Lawrence wore it to the Oscars?"  
>"I'm gay, Kitten, not a magician." He answers and sips at the wine. "Anyway, thanks. I know I'm a good friend."<p>

Kitty rolls on her back, and looks up to Elliots, who is sitting with his back against the wall.

"But, you made Hunter ask Sebastian out to _Val's_, didn't you? I think when they finally get toether, it's the work of both of us."

Kitty cannot see Elliots face, because the only light in the room comes from the lamp on his other side and his eyes are covered by the shadows.

She blinks and reaches out to whip away a sstrand of his hair, watching the unnatural hair color twitch between her fingers.

"Yes, but it was harder for you than it was for me. I'm not having a crush on Hunt for five years now, after all."

* * *

><p>"Dude, just imagine! That will be us on that stage soon." Hunter grins a few hours later. They're sitting on the highest garting level, legs hanging ten metres above the dancefloor, shoulders bumping, drinks in hand.<p>

"I've never heard you callin' anyone _dude,_ dude!" Seb laughs, dizzy and happy, his hair ruffled, the shirt partly unbuttoned. He's looking _tremendously_ sexy.

"Yeah, well, I'm drunk, am I not?" Hunter shrugs. "Forgetting my good manners then."

"Woah, I've always wanted to see you go bad." Seb grins and Hunter wonders if he's flirting. Is he? Is he not? Or is he just tipsy?

"Yeah, you gonna need to wait for that. I've alway been a good one."

Sebastian looks at him, his eyes suddenly darkening. His voice goes husky and he scuffles his hair with one hand in frustration. "Shit, I _so _wanna kiss you right now, Hunt."

For just a moment, everything freezes, the hammering basses, the dancing crowd underneath them, the neon lights.

".. I'm not gay, Seb."

Sebastian sights and rests his forehead on Hunters shoulder. His hair tickles and he's smelling like beer and sweat and mint chocolate and Hunter wonders why no perfumery ever got the idea to bottle up _that _scent.

Way too soon, Seb lifts his head and gives him a aslope grin: "Come on, I wanna try something!"

* * *

><p>"So .. you know?" Elliott bites his lips, looking down to the blonde, his needle stopped halfway in the air.<p>

"Of course I know, silly." Kitty answers, sitting up and giving his shoulder a short kiss. "I always knew. It's the way you talk about him like he's a five year old child, when you ask about him, trying to sound casual and not _that _interested, it's how you panic at the slightest hint he may not be allright. Remember you hitch-hiked from New Jersey to Colorado when I told you he had been beaten up? But he never told me about you visiting, so you - what? Just stood in front of Clorado Springs Military School and hoped he'd come out eventually?"  
>"More or less, yeah." Elliott whispers, his blush clashing with his hair colour.<p>

"And now you've set him up with Sebastian and it's .."  
>"Killing me."<p>

Kitty watches his soft, warm face twitching with hurt, every inch of his Cheery-New-Yorkish-Modern-Pride-Flamboyant-Gay-Style dropping and what remains is just a boy who's in love with his best friend and knows damn well he'll never get him.

"You wouldn't work out." She finally says and he turns his head to look at her, frowning. Kitty shrugs and continues to caress his shoulder with her fingers.

"He'd chew you up and spill you out. You're way too good for him, Elli. I literally love Hunter to death, but I'm not hesitating to admit that he's kind of an asshole. And he's broken. He'd break you too and you do not deserve that."

He bites his bottom lip and she can see that he tries to figure if she's lying to make him feel better.

"But if he's that much of a fuck-up .. why do we match him up with Sebastian?"  
>Kitty laughs, lifting the bottle and drinking up what's left. She then throws it off the bed and lays back, her long hair making it look like there's a puddle of gold around her head.<p>

"In case you didn't notice, my dear, naive friend - Seb is kind of a fuck-up as well."

* * *

><p>"Heeey guuuys! You like to parteh'?" The bulk bawls approvingly and the DJ laughs. "So, look what I found! We booked these two shorties for next week but they're actually already here tonight, isn't that a craze?!" The people roar overzealously and Hunter can feel Sebastian grabbing his hand and and pulling him up the metal ladder on the hanging stage. The band starts and for a moment he feels lost. But then he recognises the music and the screaming crowd undeneath and over him suddenly doesn't frighten him anymore.<p>

"Hello everybody! Usually we're rocking with The Warblers who will blow your mind next week - but today it's just us and let's pray that'll be enough!" Sebastian shouts and the cheering feels just mindblowing. It's one thing to be _in _the crowd and scream your heart out but it's a completely different thing to practically _fly _over it and be screamed _at. _It's a million times better.

_"I haven't felt this way since I was seventeen - you know what I of love in the first degree. Baby." _

Sebstian sings and then tosses the micro towards Hunter who luckily manages to catch it.

_"Dance - like there's nobody looking. Slide - like you're coming my way. Shake - like you know what you're doing. We're out all night and sleep all day."_

Hunter can _feel _the music, it's running through his body instead of blood and it burns on his skin. _Fuck._

_"Na, na, na, na. Men in love! Na, na, na, na. Men In love - with each other!" _

Sebastians voice is still husky and Hunter can see his hip bone where his shirts opens and when he moves to the beat, Hunter can't, he fucking can't tear his look off him.

_"Since the beginning of time, put your hand in mine. Come along and you'll find: it's the perfect crime - Ohh!"_

They look at each other, both sweaty and breathless and shaking and their clothes are a mess and Hunter can feel he's ripped his jeans, probably when he sclimbed all these metall stairs.

Then Sebstian lifts the micro and synchronistically, their singing turns into screaming turns into a promiscuously clear, desperately hopeful, patiently longing, tenderly forceful kiss but it doesn't matter because the crowd is singing along and, really, nobody cares.

When they pull apart, they're breathing hard and, as Sebstian has still the micro in hand (even though his other arm is wrapped around Hunters neck, clawing onto his hair), they sing: _"Men in love - with each other!"_

They grin like fools when the music finishes and the crowd goes wild, drowning them in frantical applaus.

* * *

><p>When Kittys godmother opens the door to her room, she finds the blond girl curled up into a young mans arms, both sleeping on the small bed, an empty bottle laying on the floor next to a heap of glittering fabric and a pincushion. The cheap speakers she got Kitty as a welcome gift are gently playing a <em>Beatles' <em>album and the godmother recogizes _Hide Your Love Away_. She smiles and closes the door as silently as possible. The blue-haired boy doesn't seem to be a thread to her fragile goddaughter.

* * *

><p>Hunter pushes him into the brick wall hard and Sebastian can't help to chuckle hoarsely.<p>

"What?" Hunter growls and catches the hair in Sebastians neck in order to pull his head back.

"It's just .." - Sebastian wheezes when he can feel the other boys lips and teeth sweeping over his throad - "You're pretty enthusiastic at making out with another guy considering you're not even remotely bi-curious."

"What does it take to shut you up, Sebastian?" Hunter asks, but Seb can tell he's amused.

He likes when Hunter uses his full name. So hot. But then again, even _diarrhea _would sound hot if Hunter said it with that deep, husky voice.

"More than you've got." He answers and Hunter lifts his head to look at him. His grey eyes are dark and predatory and filled with desire. And then both of them grin.

"You gotta prove that." Hunter replies and Seb lifts his hand to touch his temple and leans foward to catch his lips again. Because they kiss smilingly, their teeths clash more than once but they couldn't care less.

"Gosh, get a room, boys!" An hysterical girl giggles next to them and reality hits them with an inignorable smell of piss and fog mixed with smoke.

They're outside of the club, Hunter pushing Sebastian againt the wall, next to a small group of fuming people.

"We should, actually." He says now, exchaning an acquiescent look with Hunter. "Let's head home, shall we?"

Hunter nodds and pulls out his phone to call a cab. They're waiting on the other side of the factory building, entangled and kissing breathlessly, until Hunter frowns.

"I'd like to think it is me who makes you tremble, but it's actually your own stupidity. Why didn't you bring a coat?"

"I figured we would be inside all night anyways and I didn't want to pay the coatrack."

Seb shrugs and shivers. Hunter rolls his eyes, takes off his coat.

"What are you -" Seb starts, but hushes when Hunter casts the coat over his shoulders.

Sebastian looks at him in surprise. "You didn't need to do that."

"Just shut up." Hunter cuts him off and doesn't give him an oppertunity to protest until their cab arrives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>How you're doing? I told you this would come up quick. I actually added the Elliot-Kitty-Fluff because the chapter would have been too short otherwise. We haven't reached a Happy Ending yet, though. Drop a comment.


	13. Back Where You Belong

**Chapter 13: If You Leave Me, I Will Follow You And Bring You Back Where You Belong**

_Songs: I've Just Seen A Face & You Like Me Too Much By The Beatles_

It's dark in Hunters room and the air is thick of their sweat and curses. The two boys on the bed are breathing heavily, limbs enwined, Sebastians ruffled head on Hunters chest, which feels, by the way, just as amazing as he imagined.

Hunt narrows his head until his chin rests in Sebs hair and begins to mumble thoughtfully:  
><em>"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we just meet. She's just the girl for me and want all the world to see we've met."<em>

Sebastian suddenly grins and moves his head, face still blushed so his pale freckles stand out nastily. He looks at the older boy - cheek still pressed against the others chest and he can feel Hunters Adam's apple trembling against his nose - and answers lazily:

_"Had it been another day I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware. But as it is I'll dream of her - Tonight."_

Hunters lips cur into a smile and there's a long, long, comfortable silence before they sing together:  
><em>"Falling, yes I am falling. And she keeps calling .. Me back again."<em>

"That's so cheesy." Sebastian says, letting his head rest back into a more comfortable position and slowly drawing circles on Hunters biceps.

"The Beatles are not cheesy, they're a classic." The biceps owner disagrees, almost asleep.

"I didn't complain." The younger boy answers and lets his hand rest on Hunters chest, closing his eyes and listening to the deep, rhythmical pulse underneath him.

When Sebastian wakes up, he immediatly knows something is wrong. Not only because the sheets next to him are suspiciously empty, but also because he can hear the sound of music, muffled by headphones. He recognizes the song immediatly and hopes he's not too late already.

Seb blinks and sits up, rubbing his eyes and trying to force his hair into a purposely messy shape. He's not really surprised by the sight of Hunters room, he's not been _that _drunk. The shape of a tall figure, sitting on the window board behind the white cutains makes him grin at once and forget about his hair.

Hunter takes off the headphones when the younger boy slips past the curtains and next to him onto the board. They exchange a long look before Sebastian sights and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. Hunter frowns.

"You can't smoke here."

"Of course I bloody can." Seb answers, tilts the window and enlightens his cigarette.

He takes a deep drag and watches the smoke beeing torn out off the window.

"So .. care to explain why you're sitting here, listening to _Yesterday _rather than beeing in bed with me and letting me suck your cock 'nother time around?"

Hunter gives him a look between pity (_How can you fucking ridicule this situation?) _and bemusement _(Not that bad of an idea though.)_. He takes the cigarette out of Sebastians hand and takes a drag. The younger boy watches the full lips pursing and swallows. Hunter can't help but smile, this kid is just hopeless. What doesn't make it easier for him to say what he has to say next:

"This can never happen again."

"What, you smoking and actually breaking the house rules? Bless you, Hunter Clarington, but I think your impeccable pupils record can take that."

Hunter gives him a cutty look but can't help the twitching in the corner of his lips.

"Can't you even shut up when I'm trying to dump you, you loudmouthed brat?"

Sebastian smirks and crushes the cigarette in the flower pot between them, then places it on the floor and crawls closer, his usually cold grey eyes shimmering doubtfully.

"Why can't that never happen again?" He asks, dragging down the zipper of Hunters hoodie and exposing perfect, _perfect _skin. "I had the impression you were quite enjoying it. Well .. not _quiet_."

Hunter bites his lip and lifts a hand to touch Sebastians fierce jaw, letting the fingers slide to his neck and run through short, soft hair.

He can see Sebs gaze lowering and stop at his lips. That doesn't help, but he knows they need to have this discussion rather now than later.

"No one must ever find out." He whispers. He can see the other boy wince and feels immediatly sorry. He know Sebastian is proud. And he hopes - really hopes - that this is not just a hook-up. It didn't feel like one.

When the younger boy speaks, his voice sounds hesitant: "No one ever has to."

Hunter lets out his breath and kisses him, pulling him closer untill they almost fall from the window board, arms wrapped around each other.

"Just one thing." Seb breathes out, tilting back his head as the older boy starts peppering kisses along his jawline and throad.

"Hm?" Hunter mumbles and leans back to look at the former captain, his hair ruffled and ridicolously sexy.

"Don't ever try to dump me for whatever stupid reason again."

* * *

><p>It happens slowly, sneakily.<p>

It happens when Seb is lying next to him, hair ruffled, snorting about Ocar Wilde while refusing to give Hunter back his edition of _The Picture Of Dorian Grey _for two and a half hours.

It happens when they watch trash TV and Sebastian says he likes Harry Styles' ass and Hunter feels an awkward tickling in his stomach which doesn't dissapear until he made Seb moan his name over and over again.

It happens when he hears Seb talk french in class and he thinks, _yes, _french is an incredibly hot language after all.

It happens when he comes back to his room after a shower and finds Sebastian singing _"You've tried before to leave me, but you haven't got the nerve to walk out and make me lonely, which is all that I deserve. You'll never leave me and you know it's true - cos you like me too much and I like you." _and Hunter just _has _to answer: _"I really do, and it's nice when you believe me, if you leave me I will follow you and bring you back where you belong, cos I could't really stand it I admit that I was wrong."_

It happens when Sebastian asks for a tissue during _Brokeback Mountain_ and Hunter breakes the DVD on purpose, because he never wants to see Seb cry again.

It happens when Hunters fails to ask casually "By the way, are you sleeping with anybody else at the moment?" and Sebastian looks at him like he's gone crazy and answers "Why would I? You give me everything I need." which makes Hunter grin for nearly twenty-four hours.

It takes Hunter one month to figure out that he is very much in love with Sebastian Smythe and that he is very much in fucked as well - in more than one aspect.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving next weekend." Elliot says and Hunter chokes on his beer.<p>

"What? Why?" He coughts, trying not to die.

"Well, I got a job, remember?" The other guy smiles and takes a dapper sip of his own drink. The blue shade of his hair has been washing out lately and it slowly goes back to its previous colour - platinum blond with dark roots. Hunter wonders if even Elliot himself has any idea what his natural hair colour is.

"But don't worry, big boy, I'll stay for the Warblers' gig on Saturday." He says and pats Hunters back playfully. He earns a glare.

"That sounds as if I'd only want you here for glee club purposes." Hunter accuses him, but looks smoothed. He gives the barkeeper a sign for another beer and then observes Elliots face carefully.

"Isn't that so?" His childhood friend asks, a grin occupying one half of said face and Hunter can't help to smile back.

"'Course not." He says grumpily, finishing one Heineken and already reaching for the next.

"It was silly that we didn't meet up sooner, just because .."

Unsaid words tingle in the air and after a fair share of unconfortable silence, Elliot says: "I guess it was just .. not the right time."

"Bullshit." Hunter says. He leans foward and even though his breath must smell like pure beer, Elliot doesn't back off. The tipsy part of Hunters brain looks at his best friend and thinks _Wow. _

"Bullshit." Hunter repeats, softer this time. "The truth is: I was an asshole. A yellow, teen asshole who couldn't handle his own buisness untill it hit him in the face. Yeah, we acted pretty dumb, back then. I was frustrated and hormon-driven and you were too irresolute to push me away. I'm really sorry, Elli."

For a split second, Elliot couldn't breath and when he finally found back his voice, it was husky and crackling.

"Don't be. It was my first kiss. My first time. I'm happy it was you."

Hunters stern expression melts into a soft smile and he leans back, granting Elliot his privatcy again.

"Well, yeah. I'm not sorry for that. Just for, you know .. the consequences. Kinda made me who I am, to be honest. I wouldn't have realised anything without you."

"I'm happy to help." Elliot answers, pushing a strand blue-blondish hair off his forehead and Hunter laughs, deep and honestly and Elliot thinks, if their teenage sins made Hunter who he is today, at least something good came out of that.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note: Hello again! This took forever, didn't it? And now it's ridicolously short. And there's no plot action going on whatsoever, I was just wallowing myself in fluff. I'm a terrible writer. Also, this is the first time, a chapter features two songs, because I can't decide which I like better for shit. Leave some love, or, let's say, at least some cronstuctive criticism please. ;)<em>


	14. Je N'ai Jamais Vu La Mer

**Chapter 14: Je n'ai jamais vu la mer**

_Song: "Port Coton" By ZAZ_

The Lima Bean ist packed, Sebastian has to bawl two middle schoolers because they hustled Kitty, an expression of chivalrousness that makes her smile.

"There's no need to death-stare at these kids, Seb, just because they're clumsy."

"If they can't control their fucking limbs, they should keep them at home." he snorts and then barks his order at the bartender. Kitty waits paiently untill the boy handles them their coffees, quivering.

"You know, you're in a hell of a mood lately." She says while balancing her cup to a free table.

"Yeah, well, we have a big show this weekend. I'm stressed."  
>"Really?" The blonde arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Because, I think it's because -"<p>

"Well, if that isn't Daltons most lubricious mudskipper." A high, narky voice cut the air between them. When they turn around, Kurt Hummel, wearing a red varnish purse on one and his boyfriend on the other arm, gives them a porcellain white grin.

"And if that isn't Sigfried and Roy themselves. Your white tiger is at home I suppose?"

"Hello, Sebastian." Blaine says and offers a shy grin. Kitty takes a well-considered zip of coffee.

"Oh, hello, Blaine, I didn't see you there. Have you diplease Miss Paris here, so she refuses to carry you in her purse today?" Sebastian lifts his eyebrows at the Ex-Warbler, pretending to await a serious answer. Kitty allows herself a grin.

"That's not funny Sebastian, Kurt and I are in a perfectly equal relationship."

"Yeah, and if you have a nice little chat with Putin, I'm sure he'll immediatly change all his laws, beeing confronted to all that love and harmony."

Sebastian stands up now and the look on his face darkens.

"But now, you two excuse us, we have better things to do than walking around an rub the only little pathetic success we ever archieved under other peoples noses, which would be in your case a ridicilously superficial highschool-affair which will be over the second you understand how incredibly ordinary both of you really are. And if you are not lucky enough to make that discovery, I here and now would like to present my congratulations considering the very long and boring road that will be your future life together untill one of you finally makes the effort to kill the other with a poisoned, pink cupcake. We're leaving, Kitty."

_What on earth could have gotten Seb so worked up?_, the girl wonders when she follows her pissed friend out of the café, leaving two stunned and angry boys in front of their table.

"Seb."  
>"<em>What?<em>"

"Hey!" She hisses. "You can maybe bitch at these guys, but not at me!"

He growls, but then bites his lip and mumbles an apology.

"So." She continues, more tenderly. "What is it? Why are you so pissed?"

"I just - It annoys me how they walk around, showing everyone _Oh Hey, Look We're Gay And Proud Uhhh._ "

She diplomatically keeps quiet for a moment and then asks: "Are you .. are you jealous, Seb? Do you want a boyfriend too, who holds your hand and buys you coffee?"  
>"Don't be ridicolous." He snorts.<p>

But she can't help but notice he's refusing to look her in the eye.

* * *

><p>"We moved here because my mother got a divorce from her husband. His name was Rafael." Sebastian says. They're laying on the cowling of his car, Seb can feel the winshield whipers under his back, but he doesn't care. Their legs are entangled, Hunters knee is bumping against his own, their shoulders touching, Hunters fingers playfully brush over his palm.<p>

_This is oddly nice, _he thinks and is immediately worried about himself. He is Sebastian Smythe and Sebastian Smythe is not one for cuddling.

"Were you in love with him?" Hunter asks inertially, tilting his head just a little so Sebastian can feel the tips of his hair brushing against his cheek.

".. yeah. Yeah, I was. How did you know that?"

"Dunno, just .. the way you said his name."

Sebastian smiles and turns a little so he can smell Hunters scent. Cigarettes, valerian and something sweet. Like honey.

"Does that mean you're bilingual?" The other one asks after a while. There's a airplane crossing the sky and they both watch until it's gone.

"Hm, yes, I am."

"Never thought Sebastian Smythe was bi." Hunter chuckles and Sebastians joins him, their bodies shake lightly.

"Can you say something? In french?"

Seb smiles, because this is just such an common request.

"If I do, what will I get?"

"Hm, there are two options."

"Which one includes clothing?"

"None of them."

Seb shivers and Hunter grins. They don't move an inch and after a few seconds, Sebastian starts singing.

_"Quoi que tu fasses, je ne sais pas ce que ça remplace. Et derrière nous c'est encore à l'ombre."_

His voice is hoarse and calm and the words feels familiar between his lips. Speaking french feels like singing. Singing french feels like home.

_ "Faut-il encore qu'on raconte que quelque chose nous revienne. Faut-il qu'on soit seul sur terre, ici aussi?"_

Sebastian remembers the first time he heard this song, four years ago in their small, wooden apartment. His steph father had played his guitar next to the window, the smoke of his cigarette mixing with the far sounds of Paris' streets.

_"Boire pour la soif. Je ne sais pas ce qui de nous deux restera tu dis, mais je ne regarde pas."_

He can feels Hunters breath on his neck and turns his head as well. Singing becomes harder once their eyes are locked. Hell, _everything _becomes harder once their eyes are locked.

_"Je n'ai jamais vu la mer, mais j'en ai vu des noyés. Comment fais-tu pour oublier - pour oublier?"_

Sebastian wonders why he feels like this. Why he feels so safe now, so - right. There's no logical reason.

He knows, later, they will head home and sleep in seperate beds, wake up in dry sheets, barely talk at breakfast, avoid each others gaze between classes, carefully not touch during Warblers practice and in the evening, laying on their beds, waiting for the other one to give in and text. Hurried kisses, breathless sex, Sebastians demanding to sleep together and Hunter kicking him out or leaving himself, because of the talk, _the talk. _Sebastian hates the talk.

_"Et la pluie qui revient dans nos voix. Pas une chanson où je ne pense à toi, dans ce monde inhabitable."_

Isn't it pure irony that, after all these times that _he _got rid of unwanted hook-ups, it now is him to be rejected?

Maybe he collected a certain amount of rejection during the last few years and now he gets it all at once.

And if that is so, he's damn sorry for having been such an asshole because it feels fucking terrible.

_"Il vaut mieux danser sur les tables. A port coton qu'on se revoit, qu'on se revoit."_

He looks at Hunter and realises he's fallen for that man. Desperately, hopelessly fallen.

It's not like in the movies, there's no warmth or firework inside his head or something. It doesn't even feel nice.

The moment he admits it for the first time, he knows it has always been like this. And it won't change anytime soon.

"Hunt .."

"Yeah. I know."

They keep silent for a moment.

"Me too, Seb. But it's not that easy." Hunter finally says and Sebastian swallows hard and nods. He's not getting all childish and forcing Hunter to say he loves him. Not yet.


End file.
